I Sing A Song For You
by Aki Kaede
Summary: Sakuno becomes a star! However she has to leave Seigaku because of that. Will she be able to find love in her longtime crush or someone else in her new school? Onesided Ryosaku, YuushiXSakuno Last Chapter Up! [COMPLETE!]
1. Shining Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter 1: Shining Star**

"Eh…eh?"

"What are you doing Sakuno? Run!" Tomoka grabbed her best friend's hand and ran like there was no tomorrow. Sakuno tried her best to keep up. Hordes of students were chasing behind them.

* * *

"Finally! We are safe!" Tomoka gasped for air. Sakuno was on all fours, panting for all she's worth. They had found refuge under a sakura tree in the backyard. 

"Sakuno! You should know your status now! You should not go anywhere alone! You are a STAR!" Tomoka chided Sakuno.

"Gomen nasai Tomo-chan! I am still not used to this, so I… Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" Sakuno bowed frantically.

"Seems like you are still the same old Sakuno!" Tomoka laughed. "But you have to be careful! You are a star now Sakuno! I'll go wherever you are! I'll be your manager in school!"

"Arigatou Tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled at her friend.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka are first year students at Seishun Gakuen High School Division. Sakuno had entered high school thinking that it will be the same as middle school, homework, classes, teachers and the tennis club. Things however changed for her when she was approached by a talent scout when shopping in Harajuku with Tomoka. She was unwilling at first but changed her mind after Tomoka had persuaded her telling her it was a "once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" and "there was no harm trying". Her grandmother was also supportive of the idea, hoping that it would help Sakuno to learn independence and to take a look at the world. 

Sakuno joined the management company. Her sweet looks won her a few advertising contracts and fans. Her big break came when she was chosen to act in a serial. The serial was highly popular all over Japan and brought popularity to Sakuno. She became the dream girl of teenage boys with her sweet looks and demeanour. Advertising, singing and acting contracts for the girl grew. She was the hottest property in the entertainment world.

Stardom did not change Sakuno one bit. She was shy and constantly blushed. There was not a tinge of arrogance stemming from her new-found popularity. Her hair was still done in two braids. Her manager approved it as it suited her sweetie-pie, girl-next-door image and felt that she should have her own time as a normal high school student. Sakuno's new status did not stop her from liking the cool tennis prince, Echizen Ryoma. Sakuno still had feelings for him after four years though it seemed as though he did not reciprocate them.

One thing that had changed was the people around Sakuno. She was being noticed more in school, compared to before when she was just a face in Seigaku High. Many specially went over to her class to catch a glimpse of the star and to ask for her autograph. Everyone had a different opinion of her, everyone that is, besides Echizen Ryoma who did not notice such things besides tennis.

Sakuno also spent less time in school due to her work. She was sad that she could not see her friends everyday but told herself there was no choice. She also had less time to watch the Seigaku male tennis team practice. This made Sakuno feel she was getting more and more distant from Ryoma.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno desu." Sakuno said meekly. 

"Ah Sakuno, come in."

"Sachou-san, you asked for me?" Sakuno asked politely as she went into her manager's office.

"Take a seat Sakuno." He offered Sakuno a seat. Sakuno accepted his offer and sat down in front of him.

"I want to discuss something with you. Sakuno, you know your career is taking off. You have many more jobs coming. You will have less time for school. I was thinking, you should get a transfer." The manager said.

Sakuno had her eyes wide open when she heard this. "But sachou-san, why? I am happy at my present school, Seigaku. Why must I get a transfer?" Sakuno asked.

"I knew you would ask that. You see Sakuno, Seigaku is a good school. But it places a lot of emphasis on attendance and you will have little time to attend school with your upcoming projects. I know you can't bear to leave the school and your friends, but I will arrange another good school for you, Sakuno." The manager explained.

Sakuno thought about it. It was true. She would be missing school a lot and she would not be able to graduate from Seigaku with her poor attendance. She had to give up some things in pursuit of new ones. She felt sad that she would be separated from her friends. _"However, we're still in Tokyo right? I can always meet up with them."_ She thought.

"All right, sachou-san. But which school will I be going to?" Sakuno asked.

Her manager was glad she made up her mind so fast.

"Hyotei Gakuen." He answered.

* * *

Notes: 

Sachou - Boss (usuallyof a company and that's what they call the boss of a management company who is at the same time, a anager too.)

Author's note: This is my second fic. Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Time Limit

Author's notes: Thanks to all who reviewed!

This is a General/Romance fic. The front chapters will mostly be on Sakuno's feelings as well as friendship. So do not expect some romance until after a few chapters (if you do not count one-sided feelings, that is)!

Please enjoy chapter 2 and continue to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time Limit**

Sakuno went to school the next day amidst fans and students all following behind her. She had an escort to escort her safely to her class.

"Sakuno! You're here!" Tomoka greeted Sakuno cheerfully.

"Ohayou Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied.

"You have no jobs today?" Tomoka asked.

"No. Tomo-chan, I would like to speak to you later during lunch, is that ok?"

Tomoka merely nodded her head. She was impatient to know what Sakuno wanted to talk to her about but knew it would have to wait until lunch break.

* * *

Sakuno and Tomoka took their lunch to the rooftop discreetly. It was a place where Sakuno would not be bothered by her growing number of fans in school.

"So Sakuno, what is it you would like to talk to me about?" Tomoka asked curiously.

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno looked down at her food.

"What is it Sakuno? Spit it out!" Curiosity was killing Tomoka.

"I…I have to transfer out of this school…" Sakuno answered hesitantly.

"WHAT?" Tomoka exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Tomoka it's true…" Sakuno's eyes started to water.

"Oh Sakuno!" Tomoka hugged her friend tightly. "I will miss you! But it's for your future isn't it? Don't cry Sakuno! We will meet again right?"

Sakuno rubbed her eyes. "Yes Tomoka. I will still be studying in Tokyo."

"Which school will you be going to? When will you be going?" Tomoka asked.

"Hyotei Gakuen. I will be leaving in two days time…"

"Sakuno!" Tomoka hugged Sakuno again. "That's so fast!"

"I know Tomo-chan…" Tears were once again building up in her eyes.

"But Sakuno, what about Ryoma-sama? Are you going to tell him before you go?" Tomoka looked at Sakuno.

Sakuno avoided her gaze. "I…I don't know Tomo-chan. I don't know if I should tell him or I should just keep it in my heart. I'm leaving anyway…"

"SAKUNO!" Tomoka stood up and said in a loud voice. "You MUST tell Ryoma-sama your feelings! You don't want to have any regrets do you? If you don't, I will tell him for you!" With that, Tomoka started off for the door.

"Tomo-chan! No!" Sakuno pulled her friend back. "I…I will tell him personally. So…so please don't tell him Tomo-chan!"

Tomoka smiled. "Finally you have the courage to stand up for your true feelings! Good for you Sakuno!"

"Mou! Tomo-chan!"

* * *

The last lesson of the day had finally ended. Tomoka went over to Sakuno.

"Ne Sakuno," Tomoka nudged Sakuno. "Ryoma-sama is just there! Go tell him now!"

"To…Tomo-chan! Not…not now!" Sakuno blushed.

"Go on Sakuno!" Tomoka pushed Sakuno in front of Ryoma.

"A…ano, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma just stared at her. Sakuno blushed even further.

"Ryoma-kun, I…"

"If you have nothing to say to me Ryuuzaki, I have got to go now." With that, Ryoma took his belongings and left.

"Ryoma-sama! Wait up!" Tomoka called after Ryoma, while Sakuno was left standing there, disappointed.

* * *

Sakuno had two days left before she was to leave Seigaku, and also to confess her love to Ryoma. However she was not able to turn up in school in the morning due to job commitments.

Although it was late, she had asked her manager to drop her off at school. She knew that the tennis team had practice until late that day and there would be practically no students left in school except them. She would therefore be safe from fans.

She stood outside the gates of Seigaku like she did before and waited for Ryoma. She was thinking how she should put her feelings into words. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not notice Eiji and Momoshiro coming out from the gate.

"Isn't that Ryuuzaki-san?" Momoshiro said, startling Sakuno.

"Really? It is! Sakuno-chan! I can't believe I am able to see you! I love the show you are acting in!" Eiji was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Eiji-senpai! You're scaring her!" Momoshiro then turned to Sakuno and said: "Sorry about that Ryuuzaki-san."

"Never mind Momo-senpai! I'm used to it already." Sakuno shook her head. "An…anyway, is…is Ryoma-kun out yet?"

"Echizen ka! He should be out soon! You looking for him? Ah, so young!" Momoshiro laughed.

"Eiji! Momo! Let's go!" It was Oishi. "Don't disturb Sakuno-chan! She is really busy you know." He scolded.

"But I want Sakuno-chan's autograph! Sakuno-chan………………………" Eiji and Momo were dragged away by Oishi, leaving a furiously blushing Sakuno behind.

At that moment, Ryoma exited from the gate.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out.

"Ah. Ryuuzaki."

"Ryoma-kun… Can I… can I… walk home with you today?" Sakuno suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

Ryoma walked away. Sakuno looked at his back disappointed.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma turned back and looked at Sakuno. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"But, but!"

"You'll get lost if I don't do that. Are you coming or not?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno with the corner of his eye.

"Hai…hai!" Sakuno said and ran after him.

* * *

The couple did not speak a word on the way to Sakuno's house. Sakuno was feeling very uncomfortable with the silence but did not have the courage to break it. Sakuno felt that time had passed too quickly as they were soon at her doorstep.

"We're here." Ryoma said to Sakuno.

"A…arigatou, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno blushed.

"If there's nothing else, I'm going." Ryoma turned to leave.

"Wait…wait! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out. Ryoma turned around and eyed he expectantly.

"Ano…ano, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno started.

"I just want to say… I just want to say…"

"Say what?" Ryoma was getting impatient.

Sakuno felt as if she was going to die of nervousness. Her heart was pounding so hard she swore it was going to break out of her rib cage. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her small fists. Her face was flushed.

"Ryoma-kun! Arigatou! Sayonara!" With that, Sakuno rushed into her house and closed the door behind her. Ryoma stood outside her residence, astounded.

_"Why didn't you say it! Why didn't you say it! Mou! Sakuno no baka!" _Sakuno mentally chided herself.

One more day left for Sakuno in Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

1. arigato – thank you

2. Sakuno no baka – stupid Sakuno


	3. Escape

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews!

This chapter might seem a bit rushed. Sorry for that!

It's really difficult having to complete chapters for 2 fics at the same time! But for all those who support and review my fics regularly, watashi wa kitto ganbarimasu!

Thank you and enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escape**

"SAKUNO!"

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said in surprise. "What are you doing outside my house so early in the morning?"

Tomoka ran up to Sakuno and hugged her. "Mou Sakuno, it's your last day in Seigaku. I want to spend more time with you! I want to be with you every moment of your last day in the school where we met!"

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno's eyes were filled with tears as she returned her friend's hug.

"Don't cry Sakuno!" Tomoka wiped the tears off Sakuno's face. "It's your last day in Seigaku! I want it to be filled with laughter and happy memories. So don't cry, ne?"

"Ok Tomoka, I promise you. But promise we'll always be best friends ok?" Sakuno asked.

"What are you saying Sakuno! OF COURSE we'll always be best friends! I'll stand by your side, whatever you do!" Tomoka proclaimed.

"Tomo-chan…arigato…" Sakuno looked at Tomoka gratefully.

"Come on Sakuno! We better get going or we'll be late for school!" Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's hand.

* * *

On the way to school, Sakuno and Tomoka chatted to each other about everything that happened to them. Past memories, happy or sad, were brought into the conversation. The girls cherished every memory they had. In their hearts, they swore that this friendship would always be held dear to them.

"Tomo-chan, I made bento for you today! I know this will be the last time I will be making bento for you, so I made extra today!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

"Really?" Tomoka's mouth watered at the thought of Sakuno's cooking. Although Tomoka was not a bad cook herself, she had to admit that Sakuno's cooking skills far surpassed hers. She had always enjoyed her bentos and was sad she could no longer do so.

"Did you make some for Ryoma-sama too?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno blushed. "Hai…"

"Have you told him yet?" Tomoka asked excitedly.

Sakuno hung her head down and her eyes concentrated on the road.

"You haven't?" Tomoka asked incredously. "Sakuno, it's your last day in school! If you don't tell him, you'll never get a chance again!"

"I know Tomoka…" Sakuno replied in a soft voice.

"You'll have to do it today no matter what, Sakuno." Tomoka said in a firm voice. "Go on! You can do it! You are the great Ryuuzaki Sakuno!" Tomoka cheered her friend on.

"Thank you Tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled at her friend. She had also wanted to do as Tomoka said. However, she was afraid to face Ryoma after what had happened the evening before. Sakuno remembered the strange look on Ryoma's face after what she had done. She now had to gather much more courage just to confess to him her true feelings.

* * *

"Come on Sakuno! Let's go for lunch!" Tomoka jumped up excitedly. She had been thinking about the delicious food Sakuno had prepared and could not concentrate on the lessons before lunch.

"Ano Tomo-chan, could you wait for a while?" Sakuno asked Tomoka. Without waiting for an answer, Sakuno took out a bento and started walking towards Ryoma's desk.

"A…ano Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno started. "I want you to have this!" Sakuno said as she outstretched her hands with a bento on it.

"I…I don't know if you like it but I made extra food today. Hope…hope you like it…" Sakuno stuttered. Her job did not help her when it came to facing the tennis prince.

"Thank you. The food you cook is always good anyway." Ryoma replied and took the bento from her.

Sakuno beamed at his answer. "A…arigato!" Sakuno said shyly.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka whispered and nudged her.

"E…eh? Ano, ano…Ryo…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno stared at the floor as she struggled to get the words out.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno looked up. Ryoma was no longer in front of her. Instead, he was being chased by a large number of male students.

"Echizen! I want Sakuno-chan's homemade bento!"

"Echizen! I'll give you 10,000 yen for that bento!"

"I'll give you 10,000 yen plus a whole carton of Ponta!"

"Echizen………"

Sakuno was left there staring while the tennis prince tried to evade not his fangirls, but a whole army of fanboys gunning for Sakuno's homemade bento.

"Come on Sakuno, let's go. There's nothing you can do now." Tomoka said to shocked Sakuno and pulled her to lunch.

The last lesson of the day for Class 1-3 was that of their form teacher's.

"Class, I have an announcement to make. Everyone please listen up."

The class sat up on the teacher's words.

"I am sad to say this, but it is Ryuuzaki-san's last day here in Seigaku." Many gasps were heard and everyone turned their heads to face Sakuno who had her head bowed down.

"As all of you know, Ryuuzaki-san is doing very well in her job as an entertainer. It will have to take up a lot of her school time and so she has to change schools to be able to graduate from high school. It is regretful to lose such a good student and classmate but I hope all of you would congratulate her and wish her all the best!"

Applause sounded throughout the classroom. Sakuno stood up shyly and bowed.

"Arigato, minna!"

"You all can bid your farewells after class. Now we have to start our lessons."

The class protested but no one was able to change their teacher's mind.

* * *

When lessons had ended, everyone rushed to Sakuno's seat.

"Sakuno-chan! Is it true you are changing schools?"

"Where will you be going?"

"I will miss you a lot!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"It is true I will be changing schools. I will be attending Hyotei Gakuen." Sakuno answered. "This was decided suddenly by my manager so I could not tell all of you in advance. I'm sorry. But I will still be in Tokyo so if I have the time, we can meet again right?"

"Hey! Give way!" Tomoka said in a loud voice. Everyone turned to look at her.

Tomoka was in front of many students who were carrying many things. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Sakuno! These are the members of the newly set up "Ryuuzaki Sakuno fanclub" in Seigaku with me as president! I told them of your to-be departure and all of them got you something as a farewell gift!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka said as she approached Sakuno. "Although you will not be in Seigaku anymore, you'll always have the support of Seigaku! Right guys?"

"RIGHT!" Everyone in the classroom screamed in unison.

"A…arigato!" Sakuno started tearing.

"Sakuno! You promised me not to cry!" Tomoka hugged her friend.

"I…I'm too happy, that's why! Arigato Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said while still crying.

Many girls started crying together with Sakuno. Some boys were holding back their tears while others were frantically trying to stop the girls from crying.

"Oh Sakuno-chan, we will miss you so!"

"Sakuno-chan! You'll always have my support!"

Just then Ryoma walked over.

"Ryuuzaki, is that what you wanted to tell me yesterday?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked up at him in surprise. She did not know how to answer him, not in front of so many people.

"I wish you the best of luck." Ryoma stretched his right hand out.

"Ah… arigato…" Sakuno stretched her right hand to meet his. She was disappointed.

* * *

Sakuno went to bid her teachers goodbye. She had received many presents from students and teachers. She was glad a manager was going to pick her up later.

"Ok, now is the boys' tennis team!" Sakuno said aloud. The Seigaku tennis regulars had helped her a lot ever since middle school and she felt she had to thank them as well as bid them goodbye. Sakuno also hoped Ryoma was there. She had made up her mind to tell him her true feelings.

_"Ryuuzaki Sakuno! You can do it!" _Sakuno cheered herself on.

* * *

Sakuno ran to the tennis courts. There she spotted Oishi and Tezuka.

"Oishi-senpai! Tezuka-buchou!" Sakuno called out.

"Sakuno-chan! What are you doing here?" Oishi asked in a friendly tone.

"Ano…well, it is because it is my last day at Seigaku today. So…so I thought I should thank all the regulars for taking care of me for the past few years!" Sakuno smiled brightly.

Tezuka went over to the courts. "All regulars, come out of the court now." He commanded.

On his order, the rest of the Seigaku regulars besides Ryoma went out of the courts.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji exclaimed as he eagerly approached her.

"Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno acknowledged.

"Ryuuzaki-san has something to say to us so listen to her." Tezuka nodded to Sakuno.

Sakuno bowed to Tezuka slightly. "Ano, today's my last day at Seigaku. I will be going to Hyotei tomorrow. I…I would like to thank senpai-tachi for all the care and help you all have given me throughout the years. Thank you very much!" Sakuno said as she bowed to the regulars.

"So the rumours are true? Ah! I'm gonna miss you Sakuno-chan!" Eiji jumped in front and hugged a shocked Sakuno. Oishi, seeing that Sakuno was uncomfortable, quickly pulled Eiji away.

"Sorry Sakuno-chan! Sorry!" Oishi apologised profusely.

"It's ok Oishi-senpai. I have some cookies for you all as a farewell gift. I made them myself." Sakuno smiled shyly and handed out packets of beautifully-wrapped cookies addressed to each and every regular.

"Wow! These cookies look delicious! Thank you Sakuno-chan!" Momoshiro said aloud.

"Sakuno-chan's homebaked cookies! All my friends will be jealous! Sankyuu nya!" Eiji thanked Sakuno.

Every regular thanked Sakuno and even Kaidoh thanked her in a small voice. He did not show it, but he was rather glad to receive the cookies from the petite girl.

"A…ano, where's Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked after handing out the cookies. She had noticed his absence only when she was not able to give his cookies to him.

"Ah Echizen! He's gone to see some teachers and will not be coming down for practice so early." Momoshiro answered. "Why do you ask Sakuno? Didn't you see him at class? Missing him already?" he teased. "Are you going to give him a big farewell kiss…"

Momoshiro stopped, feeling Tezuka's death glare being directed at him.

Tezuka faced Sakuno. "Is there anything you would like to tell him? Echizen won't be down so early. You can wait for him if you have the time. If not I would gladly help to pass the message."

Sakuno did not know what to do. _"Do I wait for Ryoma-kun or do I seek Tezuka-buchou's help? Will telling Tezuka-buchou be easier?" _Sakuno contemplated with these ideas being formed in her brain. One thing she knew though, she did not want to say it out in frnt of all the regulars.

The sound of a phone ringing broke her thoughts.

"Sorry, it's mine." Sakuno apologised and took a few steps away to answer her phone.

"Hai! Tanaka-san?" Sakuno spoke into the phone. "You are here already? Is it possible for you to wait for a while? It is urgent?"

Sakuno listened for a while. "Ok then, I'll see you in five minutes time. Bye…" Sakuno said with a sigh before she ended the call. She then ran back towards the regulars.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. My manager says there are some things that have to be sorted out at my new school." Sakuno bowed.

"It's ok Sakuno-chan. What would you like to say to Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"Ano…ano…" Sakuno was still undecided.

"Ano… please thank him for me! Please help me to thank him for all the help he has given me, for all his tennis lessons and for all his care! Please thank him for me!" Sakuno said in one breath.

"I'll do that." Tezuka reassured her.

"I…I have to go now. Goodbye!" Sakuno did not show it, but she was regretting it already.

"Good luck Sakuno-chan! I love you!" Eiji waved frantically to Sakuno.

"I will support you Sakuno!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Good luck." Kaidoh said in a small voice.

"According to my data, the probability that your popularity will grow is 100!" It was Inui as usual.

"Say hi to Fujiko-chan for me over at Hyotei!" Kawamura said.

"All the best Sakuno-chan! You are always welcome to come to us for help!" Oishi said in a very big-brotherly tone.

"Good luck Ryuuzaki-san." Tezuka was straight to the point.

"Arigato, senpai-tachi!" Sakuno bowed to them one last time and left. Sakuno was happy she had such good senpais.

* * *

Sakuno got into the car. As the car drove off, she had a last look at Seigaku. She will definitely miss the school, the teachers and the students, especially Tomo-chan, the tennis regulars and most of all, Ryoma-kun.

_"Ryoma-kun… Why didn't I tell you after all?" _Sakuno blamed herself as Seigaku slowly became out of sight.

* * *

Notes:

1. arigato – thank you

2. minna - everybody

3. senpai – senior

4. buchou - captain

5. sankyuu – thank you

6. senpai-tachi – all (my) seniors

I hate my laptop. Please R&R. Thank you.


	4. New Day

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Hyotei, here we come!

Please read my notes on "Affections Across Time" Chapter 13. Sorry guys, my laptop is really too slow...

Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy 2006!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Day**

Sakuno took a step into her new school. She was now wearing the Hyotei uniform. She looked around. Hyotei Gakuen was a huge school. Seigaku was large too, however Sakuno thought Hyotei should be much larger.

_"I'm going to get lost again!" _Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno-chan! This way!" Manager Tanaka interrupted her thoughts.

Manager Tanaka led Sakuno to the principal's office. On the way there, there were excited whispers and stares from the students.

"Isn't that Ryuuzaki Sakuno? She's coming to Hyotei?"

"So the rumours were true!"

"Wow! She even cuter in person!"

"I hope she will be in my class!"

* * *

Sakuno entered the principal's office. Fuji was there, smiling as always.

"Good morning Principal." Sakuno greeted politely.

"Good morning to you too." Principal Sakuji replied.

"Welcome to Hyotei, Ryuuzaki-san. It is our pleasure to have you here." Principal continued.

Principal Sakuji continued to brief Sakuno on Hyotei Gakuen and everything she needed to know.

"So that's about all you have to know. Why don't you let Fuji-san show you around the school?" Principal Sakuji ended.

"Thank you Principal." Sakuno bowed.

"Shall we go?" Fuji smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Fuji-senpai."

* * *

Fuji showed Sakuno around Hyotei Gakuen. Fangirls were following him every step of the way. Fuji had also been spotted by Sakuno's manager when he had just entered high school. His career as a model took off very quickly and soon contracts flooded in. He became advertisers' favourite due to his killer smile and successfully ventured into acting. Fuji is currently a huge star in Japan with a large fan base consisting of females of all ages. He gave up playing tennis and moved to Hyotei. He occasionally spars with the Hyotei tennis regulars under the request of the captain, Atobe Keigo and also the Seigaku regulars when he goes back to visit them.

"So how are the regulars? Echizen must have become a regular too right?" Fuji asked Sakuno.

"Yes. The regulars are doing very well! Kawamura-senpai told me to say hi to you. I think he meant Fuji-senpai, he said Fujiko-chan…" Sakuno answered.

"That's the same old Taka-san!" Fuji laughed.

"Fuji! It's rare to see you in school!" A voice behind them sounded.

"Yuushi! Hi to you too Gakuto!" Fuji turned around and smiled.

"Ah! The girl beside you! Isn't she Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" Gakuto jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes she is. As a matter of fact, she will be studying in Hyotei from now on." Fuji smiled.

"Really? Nice to meet you Sakuno-chan! I am Mukahi Gakuto! I'm your biggest fan!" Gakuto was excited at the prospect of meeting his idol.

Yuushi pulled Gakuto back. "Don't get over-excited Gakuto. You'll scare her." Yuushi then faced Sakuno. "I am Oshitari Yuushi. It's nice to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san." Yuushi said in a gentlemanly tone.

"Ha…hai! Nice to meet you too, Mukahi-senpai, Oshitari-senpai!" Sakuno greeted.

"Saa, we have to go now Sakuno-chan, otherwise Tanaka-san will be mad!" Fuji chuckled slightly. "I'll catch you later in class Yuushi. Bye Gakuto!"

"Goodbye Oshitari-senpai, Mukahi-senpai!" Sakuno bowed and followed the leaving Fuji.

"Isn't Sakuno-chan just the best? She so cute!" Gakuto stared dreamily at Sakuno.

"She's a nice girl, natural and no pretence at all." Yuushi agreed.

"So now you like her Yuushi? I tried to influence you before but you would not budge! No way! Sakuno-chan's mine!" Gakuto said stubbornly.

"Gakuto, Ryuuzaki-san does not belong to you. You have to fight the thousand of guys who want her too!" Yuushi rebutted.

Gakuto just pouted. "At least I'm closer to her; I'm in Hyotei too…"

* * *

Sakuno went to her class. Many students were glad she was in their class, especially since Hyotei is a male-dominated school. However, no one treated her differently just because she was a star. This is due to the fact that many of the students in Hyotei are public figures. Many idols just like Sakuno and Fuji are attending Hyotei Gakuen. Many students also come from well-to-do families. An example would be the captain of the Hyotei tennis team, Atobe Keigo. Hyotei Gakuen has the best facilities; most of the funds needed to maintain them come from the parents of these students.

The friendly Sakuno quickly made many friends. She felt that she would also be happy in this school, although she would only have very little time to spend.

Sakuno was not able to attend school few days after that due to work commitments. Contracts and jobs were just pouring in for her. She was finally able to attend school a week and a half later.

* * *

Sakuno wandered around school.

"Are? I thought it was here? Shouldn't I turn left there? Are?" Sakuno was lost again.

Sakuno walked and walked. "Should I ask somebody? But there's no one here." Sakuno scanned the area around her.

Sakuno turned and saw a beautiful sakura tree in the yard.

"Wow!" Sakuno ran over the tree, eyes concentrated on the pink petals. She did not notice someone under the tree.

"Ouch!" Sakuno tripped and fell over something. She turned back to see a groggy Oshitari Yuushi.

"Ah! Oshitari-senpai! Gomen nasai! I did not notice you here! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno apologised profusely.

"Never mind." Yuushi rubbed the back of his head and put on his spectacles.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakuno continued her apologies.

"I told you its fine. What are you doing here? Not many people know this place you know." Yuushi asked Sakuno.

"Ano…I…got lost… By the time I knew it, I was here…" Sakuno blushed.

"Is it because you are new in this school, or is it because you get lost all the time?" Yuushi asked casually.

"Ano…I get lost all the time…" Sakuno blushed further.

Yuushi looked at the girl. _"No wonder Fuji told me to look out for her when I can. She really gets lost in all places and is so naïve!" _Yuushi smirked.

"Then what happens when you have performances? Won't you get lost?" Yuushi asked again.

"Ano… there will be a manager following me all the way to ensure I don't get lost… My managers all know I am prone to getting lost…" Sakuno answered shyly.

"Let's go, Ryuuzaki-san." Yuushi stood up.

"Ano, where are we going, Oshitari-senpai?" Sakuno asked innocently.

"To the place you want to go. Come on, follow me." Yuushi gestured.

"Oshitari-senpai, can you call me Sakuno-chan like the rest? I feel more at ease." Sakuno said to Yuushi.

Yuushi turned to look at her. "Then can you call me Yuushi too, Sakuno-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakuno was surprised.

Yuushi quickly added: "I don't think its possible right? It would be strange for you to call a senior by his name when you would not know most of the seniors. Anyway I wouldn't want to be butchered by the rest of the Hyotei male population!"

Sakuno just smiled at his remark and followed the tall boy with long dark tresses.

* * *

Notes:

1. Gomen nasai - Sorry

Merry Christmas!

Please continue to read and review!


	5. For You

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews! I know I have been rather slow with the updates lately. Gomen nasai ne?

About the spectacles thing, I will change it to glasses from now on. I do not wear specs, I mean glasses and so I am not very sure. My friends also refer to their glasses as specs so I just took it from there. Thanks for the advice anyway!

Why am I able to update? It is because the problem with MS Word still exists, but is not as bad as before after I did a sweep with the limited resources I have here. I guess I can update now? Haha!

I had wanted you guys to speculate on the pairing. I guess its rather obvious now?

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone liked my Christmas fic! And what an 'eventful' Christmas it has been. My mother and I went out for lunch and while we were walking I heard someone open a zip. I turned to see the zip on my mother's backpack wide open while 3 people behind were staring at me. I stared fiercely at each of them in turn. They quickly walked away. Now that I think about it, those 3 are definitely in cahoots. What was funny was that the backpack contained only tissue and an umbrella (we are not that stupid you know). I was smirking all the way home (just like Ryoma) thinking how stupid and disappointed they were. The only regret was that I should have just kicked the hell out of them but my brain was still processing the information (it was my first time in such a situation). So guys, be careful when you are out, especially on holiday ne!

That's all for my ramblings. I just needed to get it out of my system. Enjoy chapter 5 and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 5: For You**

It had been very hectic for Sakuno lately. She had to shoot new commercials and advertisements, new serials as well as prepare for her new single. Her newest single had shot to number 1 in its first week on the Oricon charts and stayed there for the next two weeks. Her fan base just grew and grew and there was no stopping it. Sakuno heaved a sigh of relief when she was finally able to take a rest for a short period and return to her life as a normal high school student.

Sakuno slowly walked around Hyotei Gakuen. Unknowingly, she had walked to the sakura tree where she had gotten lost and met Yuushi.

Sakuno checked if there was anyone under the tree and sat down. She stared at the blue sky. There were times when she wanted to get away from the crowds and be alone. The endless blue sky reminded her of Seigaku. She wondered how Tomoka was doing, how her classmates were doing, how the tennis regulars were doing and most of all, how Ryoma was doing. She started crying. She missed them all, she missed them very badly. Naïve as she was, she knew some of the students who came close to her had ulterior motives. Her tears were mixed with the regret of not being able to tell Ryoma her true feelings.

"Sakuno-chan, are you all right?" a voice in front of Sakuno asked concernedly.

Sakuno looked up through her wet eyes. "O…Oshitari-senpai!" Sakuno tried to wipe the tears from her eyes hurriedly.

Yuushi gently took her hands away from her face and used his hands to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You shouldn't cry you know. Teen idols should not cry." Yuushi said gently to Sakuno.

"Go…gomen nasai…" Sakuno choked back on her tears.

"But do you know girls who cry are the prettiest!" Yuushi said with a smile. Sakuno smiled on the remark.

"Arigato Oshitari-senpai, I feel much better now." Sakuno wiped the final tear from her eyes and smiled at Yuushi.

Yuushi sat himself down beside Sakuno. "So why were you crying?"

Sakuno stared at the green grass in front of her. "I missed Seigaku and all my friends there, that's why I cried."

Yuushi studied Sakuno. She was really beautiful, with absolutely no pretence at all.

"If you have any problems come to me. Oh yes, here's my number. You can call me anytime." Yuushi handed her a piece of paper.

Sakuno took the piece of paper. "Arigato, Oshitari-senpai."

* * *

Lessons had ended for Sakuno. Sakuno had to have some special lessons by teachers to catch up. She was glad she was able to attend school and enjoy life as a normal student for just a day. She glanced outside the window. The male tennis team had started their practice. Seeing them practise reminded Sakuno of the Seigaku tennis team. She decided to watch their practice just for a moment.

Sakuno went down to the courts. The tennis regulars were not there yet, only the normal members were practising.

"Sakuno-chan? Isn't that Sakuno-chan!" a member screamed excitedly.

"Sakuno-chan? Where, where?"

Soon, a crowd of boys had gathered around Sakuno. Sakuno was afraid with all the boys surrounding her. She wished she had her manager here to get them away from her.

"What are you doing!" a voice behind the boys sounded.

Everyone turned to look.

"Atobe-buchou! The regulars too!" they exclaimed.

"Go ten rounds around the school and clean up the entire school after that!" Yuushi commanded.

The boys listened obediently and went off. It has to be noted that Hyotei was a _huge _school and a round around the school was quite a large distance.

"Ah! Who do have here?" Atobe looked at Sakuno.

"Ko…konnichiwa! I am Ryuuzaki Sakuno. A…arigato!" Sakuno bowed.

"Sakuno-chan!" Ohtori and Gakuto exclaimed before staring at each other.

Atobe took out a bouquet of red roses from no where and handed it to Sakuno.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl, ne Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"A…arigato…" Sakuno said shyly as she accepted the flowers.

"Why did you come down here?" Yuushi asked.

"Ah, Oshitari-senpai! I…I just wanted to watch you all practice, that's all…" Sakuno replied meekly.

"I should have known! Even a star would fall for oresama's beautiful tennis skills! Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji had his one-word answer for Atobe again.

"Sakuno-chan." Atobe faced Sakuno again. "You are welcome to watch our tennis practice anytime! I'll make sure the guys do not disturb you."

"Arigato, Atobe-senpai." Sakuno thanked Atobe and blushed.

"All right everyone, get to practice now. This way we can show Sakuno-chan our practice!" Atobe told the regulars.

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

Everyone got down to practising. Sakuno watched in amazement. She knew the Hoytei male tennis team was strong, she did not know they were _that _strong! She silently began to worry for Seigaku and Ryoma.

Meanwhile, Gakuto and Ohtori, big fans of Sakuno, practised with all their might hoping to impress her. Shishido was getting a bit irritated with Ohtori. Yuushi was keeping an eye on her as she watched. Sakuno was oblivious to all this however, being Sakuno.

* * *

Sakuno sat down in front of her table in her room. She took up the tennis ball which she had drew Ryoma's face on it. Her heart hurt when she thought of him.

"Ryoma-kun…"

Sakuno took out a piece of paper and started to write. She wanted all her feelings to come alive on the paper.

* * *

Three hours later, Sakuno put her pen down.

"This is for you Ryoma-kun."

* * *

Notes:

1. Gomen nasai - sorry

2. arigato – thank you

3. konnnichiwa – hello

I guess I do not have to translate 'Oresama' and 'Usu'?

Atobe always has roses out of no where. That's why I put that part in! Lol.

Please continue to read and review! I really appreciate it!

Merry Christmas!


	6. Higher And Higher

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews!

Progress is slow here. Sorry if my chapters turn out a bit crappy. Anyway there are some ramblings at the bottom so you can skip them if you want.

To chidoriochibi: Thanks for your constant reviews! I am working real hard to fulfil my Christmas present to you! Please continue to support my stories!

Enjoy chapter 6 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Higher And Higher**

"Yuushi! Yuushi! Did you hear Sakuno-chan's latest single?" Gakuto asked his double's partner breathlessly.

"No I haven't. Why?" Yuushi asked.

"Well, it's absolutely the BEST! It is a sad song and Sakuno-chan brings it out so well…" Gakuto rambled dreamily.

"The best thing is Sakuno wrote the song herself! Isn't that great?" Gakuto was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really? What is it about?" Yuushi asked curiously.

"It's about… Just listen to it yourself! I brought the single! I was hoping Sakuno-chan was in school so I will be able to ask for her autograph!" Gakuto replied.

Gakuto took out his CD player and Sakuno's latest single, 'Hikari no Naka e'. Sakuno was looking very sad but beautiful on the cover. It reminded Yuushi of the day he saw Sakuno crying under the sakura tree.

Gakuto offered an earphone to Yuushi then carefully put the CD into the player and closed it.

Sad instrumentals started to play. Sakuno's voice sounded in the earphones.

* * *

**_"_****_nigiri shimeta te wo hodoita nara (If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,)_**

**_tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau (with that, it would all probably come to an end right now.)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto (What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-)_**

**_sae mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de (even those were left undone.)_**

* * *

**_anata ga deau shiawase wo (Even though I should want to wish)_**

_**negaitai hazu na no ni (for you to find happiness)**_

_**dekinai mijuku na jibun ni (I can't, I'm too immature)**_

_**fuite mo namida ga deru (I wipe the tears, but they keep flowing)**_

* * *

_**sayonara (Goodbye)**_

**_aishiteiru (I love you)_**

_**anata wa dare yori (more than anyone else.)**_

_**sora yori mo fukaku (Even more deeply than the sky.) **_

* * *

_**nakanaide (Don't cry.)**_

_**mata aou ne (We'll meet again, right?)**_

_**demo aenai koto (but not being able to see you)**_

_**watashi dake shitteiru no (is something that only I know about.)**_

* * *

_**konna unmei wo erabu koto (This fate that we've chosen…)**_

_**itsuka anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa (someday you too will understand its true meaning)**_

* * *

_**futari tsukatta kioku no takara (The treasure of memories that we've made)**_

_**zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo (will always live on deep inside my heart.)**_

* * *

_**kireigoto da to omotte'ta (I thought it was a beautiful thing,)**_

_**kibou to iu kotoba (the word called hope.)**_

_**kurushii kurai dakishimete (In an almost painful embrace,)**_

_**anata wo miageteiru (I'm looking up at you.)**_

* * *

_**arigatou (Thank you.)**_

_**aishiteiru (I love you)**_

_**anata wo dare yori (more than anyone else.)**_

_**yume yori mo tsuyoku (Even more strongly than dreams.)**_

* * *

_**dakishimete (Hold me.)**_

_**hanasanaide (Don't let go.)**_

_**dakedo hitokoto mo (But don't utter)**_

_**tsutaerarenai de… (even a single thing…)**_

* * *

_**nakanaide (Don't cry.)**_

_**aishiteiru (I love you.)**_

_**tooku hanarete'te mo (Even though we're separated far apart,)**_

_**anata to ikite yureru (I can still live with you.)**_

The song ended. Gakuto exclaimed: "Isn't that just the best song! It deserves to be number 1 for another few weeks!"

"It's beautiful." Yuushi said. He made up his mind to get one after school today.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! That's a great job you have done with the single! The record company just called and said sales are rocketing sky high and it is currently out of stock!" the boss of Sakuno's management company was praising her to the skies. 

"Arigato, sachou-san." Sakuno said shyly.

"Keep up the good job! There are also some more advertisers who…"

Sakuno's latest single, 'Hikari no Naka e' was a big hit all over Japan. Her popularity soared and offers came by the dozen. Even her record company was rushing her into another single.

* * *

Sakuno finally could return to school after all her promotion tours. She was getting a short, well-deserved rest after all that work. However she was hounded in school for autographs. 

Sakuno made her way to the sakura tree again. It had now become her solace away from the crowds. She sat under the tree and gazed at the sky. She never knew that the song she wrote for Ryoma would become such a hit. Sakuno felt sad whenever she sang the song. She was wishing on a tiny ray of hope that Ryoma would listen to the song and reciprocate her feelings. However in her heart, she knew it was impossible. Ryoma only cared about his tennis, and nothing else.

"Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno turned around in shock. "Oshitari-senpai!" she heaved a sigh of relief.

Yuushi sat himself beside her.

"That was a beautiful song." Yuushi said while raising his head to the sky.

"Eh? Ah! Arigato!" Sakuno smiled.

"You wrote that yourself?" Yuushi asked. Sakuno nodded with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. It did not escape the observant Oshitari Yuushi.

"Did you write it for somebody?" Yuushi continued asking.

Sakuno put her knees close to her and left her gaze on the grass. "Ryoma-kun…"

"Echizen Ryoma?"

Sakuno nodded her head slowly. "I had a crush on Ryoma-kun ever since middle school. However, I did not have the chance… no! I did not have the courage to express my feelings to him! It is impossible now…" Sakuno said sadly.

Yuushi stroked Sakuno's head gently. Sakuno jolted her head up at the contact.

"Oshitari-senpai?" Sakuno looked up questioningly at Yuushi.

"Don't worry Sakuno. Everything will be all right." Yuushi continued to stroke Sakuno.

"Ha…hai…" Sakuno said as she allowed Yuushi to continue to stroke her. She felt very much protected and at ease.

* * *

"Come in." 

"Sachou-san, you called for me?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes. Take a seat Sakuno."

Sakuno sat down.

"Sakuno, there is a new offer for you. I thought you might be interested."

"What is it Sachou-san?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno, the National High School Tennis Federation contacted me."

"Do they want me to play tennis? Oh, I really can't play well." Sakuno said to her manager.

"No that's not it Sakuno. They want you to perform at the opening of the National High School Tennis Tournament!"

"What?" Sakuno had her eyes wide open.

"Don't you get it Sakuno! You are to sing the theme song for this year's high school tennis Nationals!"

Sakuno was too shocked for words.

"So do you accept it?"

Sakuno readily accepted it. "Oh yes, of course! I would love to!"

* * *

Credits: 

Hikari no Naka e

Song: Sakamoto Maaya

Lyrics: Iwasato Yuuho

Music/Arrangement: Kanno Youko

Vision of Escaflowne Hitomi Character Song

Lyrics and translations taken from Anime Lyrics dot com

Notes:

I wonder if any of you noticed: the title of my fic and chapters all are j-pop songs!

This fic will contain a lot of songwriting. Gomen nasai to those who do not like it!

Therefore, this fic is titled "I Sing A Song For You"!

Title: I Sing A Song For You

Artiste: Kuraki Mai

Album: Fuse of Love

Chapter 1: Shining Star

Artiste: Tamaki Nami

Album: Make Progress

Chapter 2: Time Limit

Artiste: Utada Hikaru

Album: Utada Hikaru Single Collection

Chapter 3: Escape

Artiste: r.o.r/s

Anime: Kaleido Star

Chapter 4: New Day

Artiste: Miz

Album: Dreams/ Story Untold/ Say It's Forever

Chapter 5: For You

Artiste: Exile

Album: Single Best

Chapter 6: Higher And Higher

Artiste: Kumoko

Anime: Groove Adventure Rave

Sorry if the lyrics are not so suitable. But I feel it is rather right for Sakuno's feelings? And the only way I can separate the verses were to add lines in between. Please give me reviews on whether it would be better this way or just let the whole text bunch together.

Please continue to read and review!


	7. Not You

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!

Please do not expect an update soon cause I am not feeling really well lately and am sleeping a lot lately.

I realized how my scenes always seem the same, manager then song and so on. Please do your very best to bear with me!

Enjoy chapter 7 and please review! (Oh my head is starting to fail me…) The reviews really are my soource of strength!

To chidoriochibi: Your pics really spurred me on! This is just anther Christmas prezzie for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not You**

The National High School Tennis Tournament was scheduled to begin in two weeks time. Hyotei Gakuen had entered the Nationals as runner-up in Tokyo and third in the Kanto region, losing to Seishun Gakuen and Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Sakuno meanwhile, was preparing her song for the performance.

Principal Sakuji had invited Sakuno back to school to cheer the Hyotei boys' tennis team on. Sakuno attended school for just that day.

Sakuno visited the sakura tree once again. It was becoming her favourite place in school and she knew how to reach there by heart.

"You are going to sing at the Nationals?"

"Oshitari-senpai! Konnichiwa!" Sakuno greeted Yuushi.

"Aren't you busy preparing?" Yuushi asked again.

"Oh! The Principal asked me to cheer the boys' tennis team on! That's why I'm back, just for a day only!" Sakuno replied.

"I see. So you'll be coming down for practice later?" Yuushi asked.

"Hai! Ah, Oshitari-senpai, are you hungry? I made too much food today!" Sakuno shyly offered Yuushi a bento.

"Really? The girls in Hyotei hardly ever make their own bentos!" Yuushi took it from her and tried a tamagoyaki.

"Mm! Delicious!" Yuushi said as he swallowed the food down.

"Arigato!" Sakuno smiled while blushing. She was very much as ease and happy when she was around Yuushi.

Sakuno and Yuushi continued chatting happily under the sakura tree.

* * *

The opening of the National High School Tennis Tournament finally came. Schools from all over Japan gathered at the ARENA stadium. There were many familiar faces among them, most from the middle school tennis Nationals. Besides Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai, Rokkaku, Yamabuki and St. Rudolph are also representing Kanto.

Hyotei entered the stadium with captain Atobe leading the way. Seigaku followed after them. Ryoma was last in line and yawning all the way.

* * *

Sakuno was doing some last minute make-up at backstage. She was very nervous, a reason being she would have to perform to a crowd of over 10,000 which she had never experienced before. Another reason was that she could meet Ryoma once again and so have the chance to do what she had failed to do before.

* * *

"Now!" The commentator announced. "To formally kick start the opening of the National High School Tennis Tournament, we shall have the hottest teen idol in Japan, Ryuuzaki Sakuno to bring to us the theme song of this year's tennis Nationals, 'Future'!"

High beats sounded around the stadium. The crowd cheered and applauded. Sakuno went up on stage dressed in tennis wear.

"_**na mo naki kono bashou de hiraita shoudou no hana**_

_**shizukana hajimari wo tsukeru**_

_**osanaki akogare ga tashikana netsu wo motomete**_

_**kono sora ni SIGNAL wo hanatsu yo**_

* * *

**_kurikaeshite iku hibi wo sei ni habataku shunkan wo sagashiteru_**

_**kodoku na negai da to shite mo**_

* * *

_**mada minu sekai e genkai wo koete yukitai**_

_**karadajuu de kono yume ga afuredasu mama**_

_**atarashii jidai wo atsusu azayaka na asashi no you ni**_

_**tsuyoi kagayaki de saita omoi wo mune ni"**_

"Wow! That's our little Sakuno-chan!" Momoshiro said while nudging Ryoma. Ryoma just glared at him.

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno-chan!" Eiji waved his hands in the air excitedly. This invited a death glare from Tezuka while Oishi tried to calm his doubles partner down.

Fuji was the VIP seats, smiling all the way.

"Sakuno-chan's really great isn't she?" Gakuto said without taking his eyes off the stage.

"Of course!" Ohtori replied.

"She's not bad, ne Kabaji?" Atobe smirked.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

Yuushi looked silently at the stage. He was noticing every single thing about Sakuno, how she moved, how she sang, how she looked.

**_"ashita ni okubyou na mezamete yume no tsuzuki mo_**

_**kowaseba mata sora ni kaeru kedo**_

_**hitotsu no shinjitsu to mukiau kimochi ga ima mo**_

_**kaze ni mau tameiki wo uchikesu yo**_

* * *

_**machichuu ni hibikiwataru tokimeki shunkan wo kanjite wa **_

_**fukakukizami komu MELODY**_

* * *

_**mabushii mirai koudou wa kasokudo wo agete**_

_**tashi kirenai sabishisa mo furikireru nara**_

_**arukidasu sono saki wo kanousei to tomoni ikiyou**_

_**tatoe namida de nijin da esoragoto de mo**_

* * *

_**mada minu sekai e genkai wo koete yukitai**_

_**karadajuu de kono yume ga afuredasu mama**_

_**atarashii jidai wo atsusu azayaka na asashi no you ni**_

_**tsuyoi kagayaki de saita mirai wo mitai"**_

The song ended amidst loud cheers and applause. Sakuno bowed and returned to backstage.

* * *

"That was a great performance Sakuno!" Manager Tanaka praised Sakuno.

"Arigato! I was worried I wouldn't do well!" Sakuno smiled.

"Tanaka-san, can I visit the players later?" Sakuno asked.

"Well, it will be a bit dangerous. I don't think…"

Sakuno cut him off. "Oh please Tanaka-san!" Sakuno looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. "I'll be very careful." Sakuno pleaded.

"Oh all right!" Manager Tanaka gave in. "But please be careful."

"Arigato!" Sakuno thanked Manager Tanaka.

* * *

Sakuno changed to her Seigaku uniform and ran to where the courts are. She looked round for the Seigaku tennis team.

"Sakumm!" a voice behind her sounded.

Sakuno turned back to see the Hyotei regulars and Yuushi who had cupped the mouth of Gakuto.

"Yuushi! Why did you do that?" Gakuto turned to his doubles partner angrily after Yuushi released him.

"Don't you know you are going to cause trouble for Sakuno-chan if everyone knows she's here Mukahi-senpai? Ne Sakuno-chan?" Ohtori chided Gakuto. Sakuno stood there and blushed.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakuno greeted.

"Sakuno-chan, why did you dress up in your Seigaku uniform?" Yuushi asked questioningly.

"Ah, it is because people now know I am from Hyotei. If I wear my Hyotei uniform, it might be easier to spot me! Also I haven't worn my Seigaku uniform in a long time and so I decided to wear it!" Sakuno reasoned.

"You look really cute in the Seigaku uniform too!" Ohtori complimented Sakuno.

"A…arigato!" Sakuno blushed.

"But I think you look better in the Hyotei uniform." Yuushi said.

"Eh?" Sakuno was surprised by Yuushi's comment.

"Sakuno-chan, it was a great performance! I like the song a lot!" Ohtori said to Sakuno.

"Arigato!" Sakuno smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here Sakuno-chan?" Atobe asked.

"Eh? Ah yes! Do you know where the Seigaku tennis team is?" Sakuno asked innocently.

"Seigaku? They won't beat us again! Ne Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"Why do you want to find them?" Gakuto asked jealously.

"I just want to see my old senpai-tachi, that's all…" Sakuno replied.

Just then Fuji appeared in front of them, dressed in Seigaku's uniform too.

"Well I see you guys are all here." Fuji smiled.

"Fuji, not you too!" Gakuto exclaimed in surprise.

"It makes things easier." Fuji smiled at Gakuto. "Anyway Sakuno, I'll bring you to where the Seigaku players are. They must be really glad to see you again."

"Hai! Then I shall see you later!" Sakuno bowed to the Hyotei regulars.

"Wait a minute Fuji." It was Atobe. "Tell Tezuka we will not lose to them again!"

"Sure thing Atobe." Fuji smiled.

The team looked at the leaving Fuji and Sakuno. Nobody noticed that Yuushi was not very happy.

* * *

The Seigaku regulars were glad to see Fuji and Sakuno. Eiji almost jumped onto Sakuno only to be stopped by Oishi.

"Echizen, how's your tennis?" a smiling Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Good enough to beat you Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma smirked.

"You're the same old Echizen I knew!" Fuji laughed.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said meekly.

"Ah! Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said, looking up.

"Saa, Echizen!" Fuji said, pushing Sakuno in front of Ryoma. "Sakuno-chan here is a little thirsty, why don't you go with her and get a drink?" Fuji smiled. Years in the entertainment scene had only allowed him to perfect the art of hiding his sadism.

Ryoma was about to protest but seeing Fuji's smile and Tezuka's glare on him, he decided to go with the suggestion.

Ryoma walked to the vending machines while Sakuno walked shyly behind him.

* * *

Ryoma handed a Ponta to Sakuno and sat down beside her on the bench. He started drinking his Grape Ponta. Sakuno just fingered her can.

It was Ryoma who broke the silence. "How are you doing Ryuuzaki?" he said between sips of his Ponta.

"I'm… I'm fine!" Sakuno answered shyly. Something was different but she could not place her finger on it.

"How… how about you, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma replied with his usual phrase.

Sakuno was comtemplating whether she should confess to him now. However, she thought something was not right.

"All players please report at your respective courts now!" A voice through the loudspeaker sounded.

"I've have to go now." Ryoma said standing up.

"An…ano Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno stood up hurriedly. Ryoma turned to face her, expecting her to say something.

"Ah! Ga…ganbatte kudasai!" Sakuno said quickly.

"Arigato." Ryoma said indifferently and left.

Sakuno stared at Ryoma's leaving figure. She felt that although she was blushing, her heart was not as racing as fast as before. The feeling of being together with Ryoma now was different from that of being with Ryoma in their middle school days. She was also not really disappointed at her inability to tell Ryoma her feelings this time. Sakuno was confused and sat down on the bench to think. She did not notice Yuushi looking at her from a distance away.

* * *

Notes:

1. konnichiwa - hello

2. bento – lunch box

3. tamagoyaki – fried egg rolls

4. arigato – thank you

5. senpai-tachi – all (my) seniors

6. ganbatte kudasai – do your best

Credits:

Future

Song: HIRO-X

Music: Uza

Arrangement: ABS faces

Lyrics taken from Anime Lyrics dot com

* * *

Chapter 7: Not You

Artiste: Miz

Album: Dreams/ Say It's Forever/ Story Untold

Sakuno's singing 'Future'! Please imagine Sakuno singing 'Future' in a style like the song 'Emotion' (Tanaka Rie – Gundam Seed Destiny). So it would be something like 'Future (EMOTION Remix)'. Much as I would like not to associate Meer Campbell with Sakuno (Well Lacus and Sakuno both love pink…), the mood of the song really suits Sakuno! So you may want to listen to it while reading this fic? Alternatively Quiet Night C.E. 73 is also possible (They come from the same album.)

Please read and review!


	8. Realize

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews!

My chapters may be getting a bit crappy…

Ok, I am rather sad that readership is going down. TT But that is a sign that I have to work harder!

Enjoy chapter 8 and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 8: Realize **

Sakuno was filled with assignments once again. She did not have the chance to go to school. During her free time, she started to think. She started to think about her relationship with Ryoma and what was different. She noticed it, she now saw Ryoma in a different light as before, but she did not know what it was. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not notice Fuji standing behind her.

"Sakuno!" Fuji spoke suddenly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah!" Sakuno jumped in shock. She turned to see a smiling Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai! You scared me!" Sakuno put a hand to her heart.

"Old habits are hard to change!" Fuji laughed.

"Sakuno-chan, have you told Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno blinked in surprise. "Fuji-senpai, you…you knew?" Sakuno looked up at Fuji with her hazelnut orbs.

"Nothing escapes my notice!" Fuji proclaimed.

Sakuno shook her head. "No, I haven't. Something feels different when I am with Ryoma-kun. It's not like before…"

Fuji looked at the dejected girl. He handed a DVD to Sakuno.

"What's this?" Sakuno asked Fuji.

"It is my latest serial. I figured you can get a rest while watching it and give me your comments?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Really? Ok!" Sakuno smiled back.

"In reality Sachou wanted me to pass it to you. You are chosen to sing the theme song for it so he wants you to get a feel of it." Fuji laughed.

"He never told me!" Sakuno said in surprise.

"Well aren't I telling you now?" Fuji said.

"But Fuji-senpai, why aren't you singing instead? Won't it be better?" Sakuno asked.

"I just feel that my smile is enough to bring in the bucks for me!" Fuji laughed cheekily.

"Fuji-senpai…"

* * *

It was a whole week later before Sakuno could actually watch Fuji's serial. She also did not have the time to finish watching it in one shot. She watched the entire serial in a week. During the week she was also pondering about Ryoma and herself.

Sakuno watched Fuji on the screen. She felt that the relationship between Fuji and the female lead reminded her of that between Ryoma and herself. She thought and thought. Finally she came up with the answer.

_"Can this really be?" _Sakuno thought to herself. She tried to think of it in another way. She arrived at the same answer.

Sakuno sighed. _"After all it came to this…" _She thought. She picked up her pen and started to write.

* * *

"Hey Fuji! That was a fantastic show!" Gakuto congratulated Fuji.

"Thanks." Fuji smiled.

"Ratings were almost 50 percent on the first episode! The best thing is that Sakuno-chan sang the theme song! She wrote it herself again!" Gakuto said excitedly.

"Fuji, did Sakuno-chan write the song for you?" Yuushi asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself when she returns to school? It will be pretty soon!" Fuji smiled.

"Hey I brought the single! I queued 3 hours just to get it on the day it was released!" Gakuto brought out his CD player and a CD.

"Are you sure it's not for anybody?" Yuushi asked questioningly as he saw the title of Sakuno's single.

"It seems like you are jealous Yuushi! I may have blue eyes but it does not mean the song is for me. Things which are unclear bring about the most publicity in the entertainment world!" Fuji said with a smile.

Gakuto handed Yuushi an earphone which he accepted. He studied the cover of Sakuno's single, 'Aoi Hitomi'. The cover was a close-up of Sakuno's face and her eyes were tinted blue while the other parts were shades of black, white and grey.

**_"dakishimenai de (Please don't embrace)_**

_**watashi no akogare (my longing)**_

_**hisoka na ude no naka (secretly in your arms.)**_

_**kono mama de ii kara (Because I'm fine the way I am.)**_

* * *

_**sono aoi hitomi (Those blue eyes.)**_

_**utsukushii orokasa (Beautiful foolishness)**_

_**anata no nani mo kamo ( I believed everything about you)**_

_**kiseki da to shinjita (was a miracle)**_

* * *

_**hito wa GONDORA ni nori tadayoi nagareru (People ride a gondola, drifting and floating away,)**_

_**deai soshite wakare (meeting, then parting.)**_

_**mijikai manatsu (A short mid-summer.)**_

_**kanashimi to yorokobi kuri kaeshite (Sadness and happiness repeat again.)**_

* * *

**_itsuka wa owaru hitotoki no koi demo (This one-time love will end eventually,)_**

_**anata wa eien wo watashi ni nokosu darou (but I think you will stay with me for eternity.)**_

* * *

**_mizu wo fukunda kaze ga hoho wo nadate yuku (A damp wind strokes my cheek.)_**

_**nani mo kamo wasurete (Forget everything.)**_

_**kowashite shimae (Break it off.)**_

_**konna chiisana jibun mo ashita mo (And tomorrow too,)**_

_**anata wo aishiteru… (even this small me will love you.) **_

* * *

_**dakishimenai de (Please don't embrace)**_

_**watashi no akogare (my longing)**_

_**hisoka na ude no naka (secretly in your arms.)**_

**_kono mama de ii kara (Because I'm fine the way I am.)"_**

"I would cry if I am they guy Sakuno-chan was writing about!" Gakuto sniffed.

Yuushi was silent. It seems as if there were a lot of things going through his brain.

Fuji just smiled. _"There seems to be something interesting going on…"_

* * *

"Sakuno! That is another great song!"

"Arigato Sachou-san." Sakuno had a small smile on her face.

"You know what are they writing now? They are saying that you not only have the looks and the voice, but talent too! The looks, the voice and the talent. Your popularity will just, just _burst_ Sakuno!" Sachou said happily. He was obviously very glad.

Sakuno however, wasn't feeling the same as him. She had just let go of something which used to be important.

_"I know you will not know it Ryoma-kun, but that is the last thing I will do for you."_

* * *

Notes:

1. senpai – senior

2. arigato – thank you

* * *

Credits:

Aoi Hitomi

Song: Sakamoto Maaya

Lyrics: Iwasato Yuuho

Music/Arrangement: Kanno Youko

Translation and lyrics taken from Anime Lyrics dot com

* * *

Chapter 8: Realize

Song: Tamaki Nami

Album: Make Progress

* * *

I hope the song is suitable. I tried to find another one to no avail…

Please continue to read and review!


	9. Get Over

Author's notes: Woo hoo! An update at last! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I finally could get my hands on the computer!

Updates will be slower from now on so please wait patiently ne? I've got a part time job so my writing time will be limited.

Enjoy Chapter 9 and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Get Over**

Sakuno returned to Hyotei after her hectic schedule. She had lots to catch up on and her lack of time wasn't to her advantage. She especially hated English and maths. Many students were also trying to get close to her and she did not like it. She decided to go to the sakura tree again. It was the only place where she would not be disturbed and really relax.

_"I can also see Oshitari-senpai there…" _Sakuno thought absentmindedly before realising what she was thinking. She slapped herself mentally and tried to get the thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

Sakuno sat under the tree and took out her homework. She sighed when she saw her growing pile of maths and English homework. As she took out her English homework, she remembered the times when she had shyly went to ask Ryoma for on her English. 

"It's all over now." She sighed and took out her math homework to take her mind off things.

"Eto…how do I do this?" Sakuno scratched her head while staring at the question.

"What is this?" Sakuno felt someone peering over shoulder.

"O…Oshitari-senpai!" Sakuno jumped a little.

Yuushi settled himself beside Sakuno still looking at the maths question on Sakuno's lap.

"Oh this? It is just my maths homework. I haven't been in school for a long time so…" Sakuno said shyly.

"Let me take a look." Yuushi took the sums from Sakuno.

After a short while he looked at Sakuno. "You see, you just have to do this and so you get this and…"

Sakuno listened to him intently. "So that's how it's done! Arigato Oshitari-senpai!" Sakuno smiled.

"No problem. If you have any more doubts you are free to look me up any time!" Yuushi replied.

"Arigato." Sakuno blushed and continued on her endless array of homework. Yuushi watched her quietly. Then he spoke up.

"Sakuno-chan, can I ask you a question?" Yuushi started.

"Hai?" Sakuno looked up from her homework.

"The song, 'Aoi Hitomi', did you write it for anybody?" Yuushi asked. Sakuno fell silent. Yuushi pressed further.

"Is it for Fuji? I watched the serial and thought…"

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno cut him off.

"What?" Yuushi was shocked that she was so direct.

"I told Oshitari-senpai the meaning behind 'Hikari no Naka e' before. I don't see why I should not tell you now." Sakuno smiled a small smile. It was Yuushi's turn to fall silent.

"It's my way of saying goodbye to Ryoma-kun, although he will never know about it. I've thought about it, and ascertained my feelings. I know my choice is correct." Sakuno gazed at the sky.

"Arigato Oshitari-senpai, for listening to me all the time. I needed to get it out sometimes. I speak so naturally with you, I do not know why." Sakuno smiled at Yuushi.

Yuushi felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He shifted his glasses as though to hide his blush.

"That will be the last thing I ever do from Ryoma-kun! From now on, I write not for him, but for those I truly love!" Sakuno was smiling widely now. Yuushi smiled at the girl. He was glad she had truly gotten over Ryoma and was smiling from her heart.

"What about your homework?" Yuushi smirked, interrupting Sakuno in her thoughts.

"Eh? Hai! Ano…" a small frown now took the place of her smile. Yuushi merely smirked. He enjoyed seeing Sakuno with her different expressions.

"You have to do it this way. This has to…" Yuushi continued teaching Sakuno with her brightening up and frowning at times.

* * *

Sakuno's phone rang. She picked it up. 

"Moshi moshi?" Sakuno spoke into the phone.

"Sakuno!" A voice at the other side of the phone sounded.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno squealed in surprise.

"Sakuno! How are you doing? You are red-hot all right!"

"Mou, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said happily. "I'm fine, only quite busy these days!"

"Do you have the time? I would really like to be back in those times when go for lunch and shopping after school!" Tomoka asked.

"Hmmm, I'll see…" Sakuno said checking her schedule. She brightened up.

"I have time this Thursday!"

"Really! Great! I shall meet you outside Hyotei then!" Tomoka screamed excitedly.

"All right, see you then!" Sakuno was also smiling very brightly. The girls said their goodbyes and ended the call. Sakuno was glad. She could finally see her best friend after a long time. She began to think of what disguise she should put on.

* * *

Thursday finally came. Sakuno was very excited. She ran to the gates of Hyotei. There she spotted Tomoka. 

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno called out.

"Saku…What happened to you?" Tomoka screamed in surprise, attracting the attention of the people around her.

"Shhh! Quiet Tomo-chan!" Sakuno tried to calm Tomoka down. "I need to dress differently so I would not get recognised on the streets!" Sakuno had changed to her Seigaku uniform and was wearing glasses. Her braids were gone and instead was done up in a ponytail.

"Let's go Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said hurriedly when she saw eyes were going their way. They could not be missed, two girls in Seigaku uniform was outside Hyotei. Tomoka understood. She linked her arm with Sakuno's and quickly walked away.

The girls had a great time. Sakuno was especially happy. She felt as though she was a normal high school girl again. Sakuno was almost recognised a few times but was always saved by Tomoka. Tomoka started calling Sakuno 'Saku-chan'. After a while of shopping, they sat in a café and had cakes and ice-cream.

"These cakes are delicious but they are nothing compared to the ones you make _Saku-chan_!" Tomoka commented. Sakuno smiled and dug into her strawberry sundae.

"Sakuno have you told Ryoma-sama yet?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno stopped eating her sundae. "Tomo-chan, I have something to tell you."

Tomoka stopped eating and looked up at Sakuno.

"The feelings for Ryoma-kun, they are now only friendship. I…I don't have that kind of feelings for him anymore!" Sakuno said.

"Sakuno…" Tomoka said softly, her eyes not leaving Sakuno.

"I'm sorry Tomo-chan…" Sakuno apologised.

Tomoka shook her head. "No, you should not apologise Sakuno. Isn't it good now that you are sure? You can find someone you really love now!"

"Arigato Tomo-chan!" Sakuno smiled at her friend gratefully.

* * *

Sakuno returned home. She had not been so happy for a long time. A sound came from her mobile phone. She opened it. Tomoka had sent her a message. A bunny was jumping up and down and it had the words 'Ganbatte Kudasai!' next to it. Sakuno smiled at it. 

Sakuno suddenly had an idea. She took out her lyrics book which she now brought everywhere with her so she could write whenever she had the inspiration. She started writing.

After a few hours, Sakuno looked at the completed lyrics.

_"This is just for you Tomoka!" _Sakuno thought happily.

* * *

Notes: 

1. arigato – thank you

2. moshi moshi – hello

3. ganbatte kudasai – do your best!

Chapter 9: Get Over

Artist: Dream

Anime: Hikaru no Go

Please continue to read and review!


	10. Emotion

Author's notes: Sorry for the VERY late update! I have been really busy with stuff!

I will only be able to update on weekends so please bear with me!

This chapter has a lot of Yuushi's emotions and that may be rather messy. I am not so happy on how I portrayed his emotions... Please just take it as it is.

Chapter10 is finally up so please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs featured on this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Emotion**

"Boku wa kono sora no you ni kimi wo…" Gakuto sang.

"For the last time Gakuto, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING!" Yuushi was getting pissed at his red-haired doubles partner.

"Why?" Gakuto asked. "It's nice isn't it?" Gakuto continued singing: "kimi wo tsuyoku mammoru…"

"Yes it is nice. BUT YOUR VOICE IS NOT!" Yuushi shouted at Gakuto. "Your voice is not like Sakuno-chan's for your information!"

"What do you mean Yuushi?" Gakuto looked hurt. "I am a bad singer?"

"Isn't that obvious? To be frank I would rather listen to Jirou sing than you!" Yuushi answered.

"But Jirou's asleep all the time!" Gakuto retorted.

"That's the point."

Gakuto pouted. "That means you don't like Sakuno-chan singing either?" Gakuto asked.

"Of course I would rather listen to her anytime. _In fact all the time…_" The last few words were muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Yuushi?" Gakuto asked.

"Nothing. Let's get ready for practice. Atobe was called for a meeting with some teachers. I have to lead the team today." Yuushi replied, his vice-captain responsibilities kicking in. He kept thinking about Sakuno's latest single, 'Friends'. A smile crept across his face.

* * *

**_"zutto sagashiteita onaji hitomi (I've always searched those same eyes)_**

_**onaji yume wo idaiteru My friends (those same dreams my friend.)**_

_**kinou made no namida kyou kara no egao (Those tears of the past and laughter that will come)**_

_**sono subete wo uketometai (I wish to take them all in.)**_

* * *

_**asa no ame mo yoru no nagai yami mo (Fear nothing, not even the rainy mornings)**_

_**mou nani mo kowagaranaide (nor the long darkness of night.)**_

* * *

_**boku wa kono sora no you ni (I want to become the wings)**_

_**kimi wo tsuyoku mammoru tsubasa ni natte (that shall protect you like this sky.)**_

_**harukana jikan wo tobikoe (I shall soar far beyond the eras)**_

_**ima hajimaru mirai kimi ni ageru yo (and the future that begins now I shall give you.)**_

_**kaze ni mukai daichi wo fumishimete (I'll face the winds, stamp on the earth)**_

_**kimi to itsu made mo ikiyou (and live forever with you.)**_

* * *

_**sono te no nukumori de fureru sekai (The world touched by the warmth of those hands)**_

_**yasashii hikari ni michite yuku (brims with light.)**_

_**kimi ga soba ni iru to sore dakede boku wa (Just staying beside you)**_

_**dare yori tsuyoku narerun da (I grow stronger than anyone.)**_

* * *

_**meguri aeta kono chiisana kiseki (This little miracle of our encounter)**_

_**itsu no hi ka rekishi ni kaete (shall someday become a part of history.)**_

* * *

_**boku wo kono umi no you ni (Such that I ease your pain and sadness)**_

_**kimi no itami kanashimi iyaseru you ni (like the way this sea does)**_

_**harukana namima wo tadayou (I shall light up the future)**_

_**tooi mirai terasu akari ni naru yo (as we drift across the distant waves.)**_

_**nagai tabi ga owari wo tsugeru made (Till the end of this long journey)**_

_**kimi to eien wo ikiyou (I shall live forever with you.)**_

* * *

_**boku wa kono sora no you ni (I want to become the wings)**_

_**kimi wo tsuyoku mammoru tsubasa ni natte (that shall protect you like this sky.)**_

_**harukana jikan wo tobikoe (I shall soar far beyond the eras)**_

_**ima hajimaru mirai kimi ni ageru yo (and the future that begins now I shall give you.)**_

_**kaze ni mukai daichi wo fumishimete (I'll face the winds, stamp on the earth)**_

_**kimi to itsu made mo ikiyou (and live forever with you.)**_

* * *

_**kimi to eien wo ikiyou… (I shall live forever with you…)"**_

* * *

Shouts and applause came from below the stage as Sakuno ended her song.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

"I LOVE YOU SAKUNO!"

"AHH! SAKUNO-CHAN! AAHHH!"

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Sakuno waved to the crowd. Sakuno was at Shinjuku promoting her latest single 'Friends'.

"SAKUNO!" Sakuno heard the all-familiar scream. She glanced around the crowd and managed to make out Tomoka jumping up and down. She had draggedthe whole class along with her, with the exception of Ryoma. The 'Seigaku Ryuuzaki Sakuno Fan Club' was all present too. They were all waving at her. Sakuno waved back at them, smiling.

Sakuno had sent an autographed single to Tomoka. In the lyrics book, she had specifically added: 'For my best friend in this whole world!' Tomoka was touched and decided to support her promotional activities no matter how packed it would be.

Sakuno smiled to herself. She had truly given up on Ryoma and found something else.

* * *

Sakuno looked forward to going to school every time. Not only could she return to the life of a normal high school student, she could also find some peace and quiet under the sakura tree, which she frequented. There she could also speak to Yuushi, whom she felt very comfortable with.

Sakuno happily skipped to the sakura tree. There she saw Yuushi who was sitting under the tree.

"Oshitari-senpai!" Sakuno called out and ran over.

"Sakuno-chan." Yuushi smiled at her.

Sakuno settled herself beside Yuushi.

"Your single, 'Friends', it is really nice." Yuushi started.

"Arigato." Sakuno smiled, blushing.

"Oshitari-senpai, I wrote that for my best friend." Sakuno continued.

"Really? Your friend would be really happy!" Yuushi said.

"Yes! Tomo-chan is very happy! She dragged the whole class down to support me!" Sakuno was smiling all the way.

"And…and…" Sakuno lowered her voice. Yuushi looked at her at her change in tone of voice.

"I finally could get over Ryoma-kun and write a song not for him, but for the ones I truly love!" Sakuno smiled weakly.

"Well that's it!" Sakuno stretched her arms to the sky, smiling as she did so.

Yuushi looked at Sakuno. He raised his hand to stroke her head. Sakuno was just as surprised as the first time he did that. She blushed furiously at the contact.

Yuushi did that as a reflex. He wanted to touch Sakuno and just stare at her all day. He knew he had some kind of feelings for her, but he was not sure what they were. Now staring into the chocolate orbs of the girl whose cheeks were apple-red, he finally knew what they were. He had fallen in love with Sakuno. He wanted to have her all to himself and was very upset when he knew she still had feelings for Echizen Ryoma. Then, he did not know it was something called jealousy. He loved her, not as a sister, not as a fan, but as a man. (that rhymes:p)

"Sa…Sakuno-chan…" Yuushi said.

"Hai?" Sakuno looked at Yuushi innocently.

Yuushi quickly looked away and pushed up his glasses to hide his slight blush.

"It's…it's going to be winter soon isn't it?" Yuushi quickly said.

"Ah? Hai…" Sakuno was confused.

"Take care. You are going to be really busy and have no time to take care of yourself." Yuushi added.

"Arigato." Sakuno said.

Yuushi gazed at the sky. He stretched out his long legs and tried to place his hands on the grass. When he did that, he accidentally touched Sakuno's hand.

Sakuno and Yuushi both blushed at the contact. Both of them felt the electric at that moment. An awkward silence fell between them. Yuushi broke the silence.

"Sakuno-chan, I…" Yuushi stopped. He did not know how to continue. Sakuno looked up at him, puzzled.

"It's all right." Yuushi gave her a small smile and shifted his attention to the autumn sky. Sakuno was confused, but did the same thing as him.

* * *

_"What's the matter with you Oshitari Yuushi!" _Yuushi mentally scolded himself.

_"You are the type which would go all out for what you want. Why are you being such a coward this time!" _Yuushi shook his head.

Somewhere within Yuushi he knew that he was afraid of being rejected by Sakuno. He was afraid the delicate thread which held the both of them together would break. Inwardly he admitted that love was different from tennis and he was being such a coward for the same reason. He didn't like this side of himself, yet he did not want to lose it.

"Argh!" Yuushi rubbed his head violently, ruffling his dark hair. For as long as he can remember he had lost his cool. The collected Oshitari Yuushi was losing it in front of not a tall and strong tennis opponent, but a small and frail girl. His emotions were all mixed up within him. However he knew one thing, he loved Sakuno. Not as a star or an idol, but just her alone.

* * *

Notes:

1. Arigato gozaimasu - thank you

Credits:

**Friends**

Song/Lyrics: Yonekura Chihiro

Arrangement: Miratsu Takeo

Chapter 10: Emotion

Artiste: Tanaka Rie

Album: Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED SUIT 8 MEER CAMPBELL X LACUS CLYNE

Please continue to review!


	11. Listen To My Heart

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews!

I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. Enjoy chapter 11 and please review! I hope to update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs featured in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Listen To My Heart**

"Great job Sakuno-chan! That's the end of your promotional tour!" Manager Tanaka congratulated Sakuno.

Sakuno sighed and slumped into her chair. She was worn out from all her performances and interviews she had to give. The making of her promotional video was also no mean feat as her popularity has escalated to such an extent she was labelled the "Princess of Pop". With even more advertising and acting offers coming her way, her fame was sure to surge.

Along with fame there was sure to be negative reports. Some tabloids have reported that Fuji and Sakuno are dating and that she could make it into the entertainment scene due to his influence. She had used him to launch her career. This news affected Sakuno greatly and she even broke down after hearing about the news. She felt hurt and angry. Fuji and their Sachou came out to clear the air. Fuji stated very clearly that he and Sakuno had been acquaintances since middle school as she was the granddaughter of his tennis coach at that time and there was absolutely nothing romantic between them. He also said that he had only brotherly feelings for her. The manager also continued by saying that Sakuno was picked off the streets and reasoned that if Sakuno was using Fuji, she would have transferred to Hyotei when entering high school instead of waiting until she was discovered.

Luckily for Sakuno, many of her fans were supportive and lashed back at the tabloids. Internet forums were filled with people scolding them. The most obvious one was a user with ID "Tomo-chan". The user had stated she was the president of the "Seigaku Ryuuzaki Sakuno Fan Club" and many Seigaku students could prove everything printed was an untruth.

* * *

"I knew it was a fake all along!" Gakuto chirped. 

"Oh yeah? You almost wanted to kill Fuji!" Yuushi snorted.

"That was on the spur of the moment!" Gakuto protested. "Anyone would be angry if they read that report!"

Yuushi kept silent. What Gakuto said was true. He was _very _angry after reading the report. He was angry with the tabloids but even more, jealous of Fuji. All along he had admired the close relationship between Fuji and Sakuno. He had secretly hoped it would not progress any further.

"Mukahi-senpai! You're here!" Ohtori ran into the changing room, breathless. The two boys turned to face the tall boy who was perspiring all over.

"Take a look at this!" Ohtori shoved a magazine into Gakuto's hands.

"What's this?" Gakuto took the magazine curiously. Yuushi peered at it. There was a picture of Sakuno and another teenage boy idol. The title was printed large across the magazine. It read: "Latest Scandal! Pop Princess Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Boy Sensation Tachibana Ryohei Dating!"

"WHAT!" Gakuto exclaimed and flipped open the covers. There were a few pages on the supposed scandal inside. Gakuto as well as Yuushi read it with eyes open.

"Tachibana Ryohei was seen showing affection for Ryuuzaki Sakuno while they were resting during the filming of their serial "Sweet Seventeen". Ryuuzaki Sakuno in the picture was blushing and seems to be very happy of the attention showered upon her." Gakuto read, his face flaming.

"Tachibana Ryohei had in an interview with a TV programme said that he likes girls who are small, cute and innocent so he could protect her. This description fits Sakuno exactly. The type of boys Sakuno likes is those who can protect her. Is this just a coincidence?" Gakuto continued.

Yuushi who was behind Gakuto, read every single word. Fury built up in those dark eyes behind those glasses. No one noticed Yuushi who was clenching his fists very tightly.

Tennis practice soon began. Ohtori was firing his "Scud Serves" at record speed.

"Cool it will you!" Shishido said to his doubles partner.

Gakuto was also fired up. He was thrashing another third year non-regular. Yuushi still had the cool look on his face but his playing was aggressive. Jirou, who was sparring with him, was very much surprised.

* * *

"Oh no! Oh no!" Sakuno was prancing up and down worriedly. 

"Sakuno-chan, Sachou wants to see you!"

"Eh? Hai!" Sakuno slowly walked to the door of the manager's office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice sounded from inside the room.

Sakuno opened the door with and went in.

"Sachou-san…" Sakuno started.

"Sakuno, what is this!" Sachou took up the magazine.

"Eh?" Sakuno was surprised.

"This! Tachibana Ryohei!" Sachou was fuming. "Are you really having a relationship with him?" Sachou demanded.

"Sachou-san, it isn't true!" Sakuno was a bit afraid of the angry manager.

"Then what is!" Sachou raised his voice.

Sakuno looked down. "Actually, the report is _half _true…"

"WHAT!"

"Tachibana-kun likes me, he already told me. But I already told him very clearly that I do not reciprocate his feelings! It's just that he does not want to give up! I told him many times already!" Sakuno looked up at him, almost in tears.

Sachou glanced at Sakuno and sighed. "It's not easy being a dream girl eh? All right, I will help to clear the air for you. In the meantime, keep a distance from Tachibana ok?" Sakuno nodded meekly in response.

* * *

It was the first time in high school that Sakuno was worried about going to school. She glanced around nervously as she stepped into school. It was break time. 

"Sakuno-chan, is that true?" A bunch of male voices greeted her.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked in front of her to see a horde of boys rushing towards her.

"It's not possible right? That Tachibana Ryohei!"

"Tell me it isn't true!"

Some girls were rushing over too.

"Ryuuzaki! Stay away from my Ryo-chan!"

"How can you steal my Ryohei-kun!"

Sakuno was taken aback by the huge mob. She clearly had not expected this. A girl then reached out to pull her braids.

"Ittai!" Sakuno squealed in pain.

"What are you trying to do?" A deep voice called out and the pain was gone from Sakuno's scalp.

"O…Oshitari-senpai?" Sakuno looked up, startled.

Yuushi went in front of Sakuno and raised his arms protectively.

"How do you it is true! It may just be speculation! Sakuno-chan is not obliged to answer you and she may be forbidden to!" Yuushi raised his voice with narrowed eyes. With that, Yuushi dragged Sakuno away.

* * *

Sakuno followed behind Yuushi. She was relieved when he had appeared to save her but she was now troubled. Her worries were coming true. She was worried of facing Yuushi. 

Yuushi had a tight grip on Sakuno's wrist. He led her all the way to the sakura tree before finally letting her go.

"O…Oshitari-senpai?" Sakuno stammered.

"You're safe now." Yuushi said indifferently.

"Sakuno felt hurt by his tone. "O…Oshitari-senpai, are…are you angry?" Yuushi kept silent.

Sakuno badly wanted to clear the air between them. She did not care about other people's opinion, she only cared about what Yuushi might think.

"Oshitari-senpai, the rumours, they are not true!" Sakuno hurried to explain. "Tachibana-kun and I are not dating!"

"Really?" Yuushi said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Sakuno turned red and bowed her head down. "Tachibana-kun is interested in me. But, but, I have already made it clear to him that I do not like him! Really!"

There was a long silence between the couple. Yuushi finally spoke up.

"Is that true?"

"Yes! I do not like him! I…I…" Sakuno cut herself short.

"You what?" Yuushi asked questioningly.

Sakuno looked up at Yuushi and blushed. Her heart was racing. She was feeling the exact same feelings she had felt in middle school with Ryoma.

"May…may I call you Yuushi-senpai?" Sakuno stammered.

Yuushi was surprised but he agreed.

Sakuno smiled shyly, not daring to look Yuushi in the eye. She was so afraid her heart would jump out if she continued to look at him any further. She was sure now, she had fallen in love with Yuushi.

* * *

Notes:

1.senpai - senior

2. ittai - painful/ it's painful

* * *

Chapter 11: Listen To My Heart 

Artiste: BoA

Album: Best of Soul

* * *

Author's notes: Tachibana Ryohei is **not **related to Tachibana Kippei/An.The name camefrom Japanese boy band w-inds. 

I was thinking about the type of guy which would like Sakuno and Tachibana Keita popped to mind. I wanted to use his name but had second thoughts as I may be sued? Then I thought about the Izaki twins from Flame. I was thinking: "Izaki Keita? Tachibana Yuusuke?" But I decided that the 3 of them were tall guys and Sakuno needed someone who wasor looks a bit gentler.I got tired of thinking and so decided to use the names of the other 2 members of w-inds. I thought Tachibana Ryohei sounds better than Tachibana Ryuichi and there you have it! Lol!

Please continue to read and review!


	12. Because Of You

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews!

Just for your information, I Sing A Song For You will end in just a few chapters! And my results will be out soon... (scream)

I may have died before the end of this fic or is too dejected to die...

Anyway, enjoy chapter 12 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 12: Because Of You**

"Sakuno-chan, you have a photo shoot at 3.30pm then a radio interview at 5. After that you have to shoot the commercial for Tinkle Jewellery. At around 6.30 we have to squeeze some time out for dinner then there is a meeting with Producer Minami at 7." Manager Tanaka said to Sakuno.

"Hai…" Sakuno sighed exhaustedly. There was tons of work for her lately.

Sakuno could not stop thinking of what she said to Yuushi.

_"Yuushi-senpai, Yuushi-senpai. How could I be so bold as to make that request!" _Sakuno thought and buried her face in her hands.

"Will he hate me now?" Sakuno said to herself as she blushed.

"Does Yuushi-senpai feel the same way as me?" Sakuno said to herself. "Argh!" Sakuno started to clutch at her hair, still indulging in her own world.

"A…ano, Sakuno-chan?" Manager Tanaka sweatdropped as he watched Sakuno change many expressions in a minute.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! You are here!"

"Konbanwa, Minami-san!" Sakuno greeted politely.

"Have a seat, have a seat!" Producer Minami gestured.

"Sakuno-chan, your singing has improved! Your lyrics are getting better and better too!" Producer Minami complimented Sakuno.

"Arigato." Sakuno smiled shyly.

"Anyway here's the music of your new song." Producer Minami handed a CD to Sakuno. "Listen to it and see if you like it. You might also want to fill in the lyrics for it."

"All right." Sakuno took the CD from Producer Minami.

"And it's about time you held a live concert?" Producer Minami said.

"Eh?" Sakuno was surprised.

"I believe you will be hearing soon from your manager!" Producer Minami smiled at Sakuno.

"Eh? Ah, hai!" Sakuno answered.

* * *

Sakuno's work for the day was finally done. She went home and took a shower. After coming out from the shower, she put the demo into the CD player.

Sakuno listened to the music. The melody made her think of Yuushi as well as the days she had a crush on Ryoma.

_"I don't want to be a little mouse anymore! I want to be brave!" _Sakuno thought.

Sakuno sat down at the table and picked up a pen.

"I do not want to have to regret it again." Sakuno said to herself and started writing.

* * *

"Yuushi! Yuushi! It's time!" Gakuto said excitedly.

"For what?" Yuushi asked.

"The worldwide premiere of Sakuno-chan's new song, 'Taiyou no Hana'! Didn't I just remind you yesterday? Today, 3pm at J-Wave Music Station!" Gakuto chided Yuushi while passing him an earphone.

The opening instrumentals started to play.

**_"taisetsu na mono nan desu ka (What's important for me?)_**

_**jibun ni toi kakete mita (I tried to ask myself.)**_

_**mamoritai mono arimasu ka (I wanna protect something?)**_

_**hontou wa shittetemo (In fact, even if I knew…)**_

* * *

_**massugu ni ikite yuku no wa nan to naku (It's somehow difficult to live honestly,)**_

_**muzukashii dakara hitotsu dake ('in my heart') (so I have only one thing left in my heart.)**_

* * *

_**daisuki na hito ni (I wanna have the power to be able to say)**_

_**daisuki to ieru tsuyosa wo motte itai (I love you to the one I love.)**_

_**egao ga yureru sunao na himawari no you ni (My smiling face shakes)**_

_**kagayaki nagara (while shining like a gentle sunflower.)**_

* * *

_**tsutaetai koto nan desu ka (What do you want to tell)**_

_**anata no ai suru hito ni (to the one you love?)**_

_**omoi no subete iemasu ka (Can you tell all your thoughts)**_

_**hontou no kimochi wo (and your true feelings?)**_

* * *

**_toori sugite yuku jikan wa 'eien' (Time that goes by is dressed in eternity.)_**

_**sou u kara kuyamanai tame ni ('in your heart') (So, it is for you to have no regrets in your heart.)**_

* * *

_**aitai toki ni (Have the weakness to be able to say)**_

_**aitai to ieru yowasa wo motteite (I wanna meet you when you meet him/her.)**_

**_asahi ni hikari koboreru himawari no namida (After your tears of the sunflower that pour,)_**

**_kawaitara (light in the morning sun get dry.)_**

* * *

_**'shining in the sunlight' kitto (Shining in the sunlight, surely)**_

_**shiawase no tane wa takusan kaze ni nori (many seeds of happiness ride the wind.)**_

_**dareka no moto e hakobare soshite itsuka (They are taken to someone's base,)**_

_**saki hokoru deshou (and someday will fully bloom.)**_

* * *

_**('in your heart') (in your heart)**_

* * *

**_daisuki na hito ni (Have the power to be able to say)_**

**_daisuki to ieru tsuyosa wo motte ite (I love you to the one you love.)_**

**_egao ga yureru sunao na himawari no you ni (Your smiling face shakes like a gentle sunflower,)_**

_**mune hatte (puff up your chest.)**_

* * *

_**'shining in the sunlight' kitto (Shining in the sunlight, surely)**_

_**shiawase no tane wa mou ichido kaze ni nori (once more, seeds of happiness ride the wind.)**_

_**anata no moto e hakobare motto ooki na hana (They are taken to your base)**_

_**sakaseru deshou (and you'll make a bigger flower bloom.)**_

* * *

_**kagayaki nagara… (While you are shining…)**_

* * *

"Nice! Nice!" Gakuto complimented.

"When…"

"Did you say something Yuushi?" Gakuto asked.

"When will the CD be out?" Yuushi asked hurriedly.

"Tomorrow, 9am. Why?" Gakuto asked curiously.

"You are going with me tomorrow Gakuto." Yuushi said.

"Where?"

"The CD shop! Where else!" Yuushi almost shouted.

* * *

Yuushi and Gakuto arrived early next morning at the CD shop. A queue was already forming and the boys quickly got in line.

"Why are you so upbeat to get Sakuno-chan's single this time Yuushi?" Gakuto asked his doubles partner.

"It's nice isn't it?" Yuushi answered simply.

"But you were not always in a rush to get her other singles!" Gakuto commented.

"I do this time, is that ok with you?" Yuushi replied.

"Oshitari-senpai, Gakuto-senpai!" A voice behind them called.

"Ohtori! You are here to get Sakuno-chan's single too?" Gakuto greeted.

"Yeah! I convinced Shishido-san to come later and stand in for me if I need the toilet or something!" Ohtori said. "Oshitari-senpai, why are you here too?"

"Buying the single." Yuushi put it plainly.

The queue was getting longer and longer. The trio finally got their CD after queuing up for 2 hours.

"Sakuno-chan's awfully cute in the cover!" Gakuto said dreamily. Ohtori nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't believe you guys!" Shishido said. "Oshitari, what are you doing?" Shishido asked Yuushi who was busy opening the plastic cover.

Yuushi did not answer him but continued to open the plastic cover.

"I guess he just wants to see the pictures of Sakuno-chan inside!" Gakuto laughed. "I am impatient too!" Gakuto said as he opened to cover.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ohtori called out.

Yuushi got the lyrics book out. He saw that Sakuno had indeed penned the lyrics in 'Taiyou no Hana'. He searched for her notes. It read:

_This song is dedicated to everybody who is in love but do not have the courage to express it. Do your best and leave no regrets! This song is also dedicated to a very special person. I hope the person will be able to listen to this song._

_"Who is it Sakuno-chan? Are you trying to tell me something?" _Yuushi thought.

* * *

Notes:

1.senpai - senior

2. konbanwa - good evening

Credits:

**Taiyou no Hana**

Song/ Lyrics: Okui Masami

Arrangement: Yabuki Toshiro

* * *

Chapter 12: Because Of You

Artiste: w-inds.

Album: bestracks

Author's notes: I felt I had to give a little tribute to w-inds. for using the names of their members. :)

This fic is gonna end soon. But don't blame me if it ends up unfinished, I would have died by then. Yes, my results will be out this friday or early March. If I am alive, that's good. If I am dead, that's too bad. Please do not blame me... (imagines my funeral)

Please review as much as possible (when I am still able to see it)! Lol!


	13. No Way To Say

Author's notes: A late update! Sorry!

I am not dead yet, but will be very soon...The exam results will be out on Wednesday! Sucks... Just remember to leave a condolence or a flower in my LJ... Can I finish this? Will I get to live?

Anyway things are progressing really slowly here. Just bear with it as it will end soon, if I ever get to finish it, that is.

Enjoy chapter 13 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs featured on this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 13: No Way To Say**

Yuushi was spacing out in class. He was still thinking about Sakuno's latest single: 'Taiyou no Hana'.

_"For whom did she write that for? Is that a hint for me?" _Yuushi thought.

Sakuno caused quite a stir with her words in the single. It was playing constantly on the airwaves with people dedicating the song to those whom they love but were not able to say. It had become a huge hit with teenagers and adults alike. However on the other hand, tabloids were speculating on who that '_special person_' Sakuno had given thanks to. Many were saying it was for Tachibana Ryohei. Sakuno's management company had stepped out and denied any romantic feelings between the two teen idols. Tachibana Ryohei's management company had done the same too. In fact, Tachibana Ryohei had been ordered by his company not to get close to Sakuno during this period of time.

"Yare yare!" A voice near Yuushi sounded.

Yuushi turned around to see who was mimicking him.

"Gakuto, what you doing?" Yuushi asked, almost annoyed.

"Yuushi, you seem so out of it lately!" Gakuto replied cheerfully.

"Yuushi ignored Gakuto and continued to stare at the blackboard.

"Yuushi!" Gakuto was annoyed at being ignored. Then he lit up.

"I know! This can cheer you up!" Gakuto began furiously searching his bag. Yuushi raised an eyebrow curiously to what his doubles partner was doing.

"Ah! Here it is!" Gakuto fished a magazine out of his bag and quickly turned to a page.

"Here!" Gakuto passed the magazine to Yuushi with an open page.

Yuushi took the magazine from him. It read: 'Teen sensation Ryuuzaki Sakuno to hold her first live mini-concert!"

"Gakuto! Is this true?" Yuushi perked up.

Gakuto nodded. "The details are not out yet, but the concert is more or less confirmed. It will be held somewhere in Tokyo or near Tokyo. Oh! I hope I can get the tickets!"

Yuushi thought for a moment. He might want to attend the concert.

"Yuushi! You are going with me right?" Gakuto asked.

"Eh?"

"You can't make it? I will have to ask Ohtori then!" Gakuto said cheerfully. "There are so many people to ask anyway!"

Yuushi remained silent and continued to think.

* * *

"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" That's right Sakuno!" A female voice said. 

"Ah!" Sakuno sighed. "I finally got it after so many times! Thank you Yukino-sensei!"

"No problem! We have to move on now or we will not be in time for your first concert!" Yukino-sensei said to Sakuno.

"Ah! Again?" Sakuno replied.

Sakuno was practising her dance moves. Being naturally clumsy, it took a long time for her to master her steps.

Sakuno was too busy preparing for her concert to be able to attend school. She was half glad she was unable to. After that 'bold' move on Yuushi and what she wrote on her single, she was too embarrassed to face him. She felt that he probably knew it was for him. She was too afraid to face him now. Sakuno felt she needed time to formally speak to Yuushi again.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan!" 

"Fuji-senpai! Why are you here?" Sakuno was surprised to see Fuji in the dance studio.

"Just to take a look at you. You must be very tired preparing for the concert!" Fuji smiled.

"Arigato, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno smiled back.

"Yuushi is doing well too." Fuji smiled knowingly.

"Eh?" Sakuno blushed furiously. "I…I…did not ask…ask about Yuushi-senpai…"

"**Yuushi**-senpai eh?"

"Fu…Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno stammered.

"Any messages you want to pass to him?" Fuji had his trademark smile on.

"I…I… ano, did…did anything special happen to Yuushi-senpai?" Sakuno stuttered.

"He was thinking a lot after listening to _a very nice song_, but I am sure he needs more confirmation." Fuji said.

Sakuno who was still blushing fell silent after hearing Fuji's words. Her thoughts were cut off by Fuji.

"I am sure he feels something too."

Sakuno looked up at Fuji. It felt as if he was reassuring her.

"All right, I have to get going." Fuji got ready to leave.

"Wait! Fuji-senpai! A…arigato…" Sakuno smiled shyly.

"No trouble!" Fuji waved and continued smiling.

* * *

"Did you hear the news? Sakuno-chan's concert will be held at Atobe Stadium! She is going to perform a new song at her concert too!" Gakuto bounced up and down excitedly. 

"Atobe Stadium?" Yuushi questioned.

"Yes, yes! The best thing is that Hyotei students will receive a special discount and tickets will be sold in school too! Three cheers for Atobe!" Gakuto was obviously exhilarated by the news.

_"A new song?" _Yuushi thought to himself. He definitely missed Sakuno since she was absent from school for so long. He always visited the sakura tree in hope of seeing the petite girl there but his hopes were always dashed. He needed confirmation, confirmation from Sakuno. He was a proud person, losing face was not in Oshitari Yuushi's dictionary.

"Yuushi, Gakuto!" A voice called out.

"Fuji! You are in school?" Gakuto asked.

"I missed my friends, that's why!" Fuji smiled.

"Don't give me that Fuji!" Gakuto beat Fuji playfully on the arm.

"Are you attending Sakuno-chan's concert?" Fuji asked, his eyes directed at Yuushi.

Yuushi returned his gaze. He was about to speak when Gakuto cut him off.

"It depends. Yuushi was not so enthusiastic about it. But since Hyotei students now have a special discount thanks to Atobe, he should be going!"

"Atobe ka?" Fuji smiled to himself.

"Fuji…" Yuushi started.

"I have to see the teachers now. Catch all of you later!" Fuji left before Yuushi could finish his sentence.

* * *

Fuji was walking towards the teachers' room. 

_"Confirmation? Saa…"_ Fuji smiled mischievously to himself.

* * *

The date of the concert was nearing. Rehearsals were held in full force. Sakuno was having rehearsals every single day. 

"Sakuno!" A group of voices called out.

"Sachou… Manager Tanaka… Fuji-senpai… Minami-sensei… Tomo-chan! What are all of you doing here?" Sakuno said in surprise.

"Giving you support of course!" Tomoka said before running towards her friend.

"Sakuno, have a rest now! The rehearsals can continue later!" Sachou said to Sakuno.

"Arigato!" Sakuno smiled brightly.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! Don't I get a VIP ticket?" Tomoka whined to her friend. 

"Yeah, what about me?" Fuji piped in.

"Oh yes! I was so busy that I almost forgot about it!" Sakuno gestured to her assistant Sakai who brought some tickets over.

"Arigato!" Sakuno thanked Sakai politely.

"Here you go!" Sakuno passed a ticket to Fuji and Tomoka.

"Oh Sakuno! I am so looking forward to your concert! I will be the loudest cheerer! And also, the 'Seigaku Ryuuzaki Sakuno Fan Club' will be here in full force! I wanted the VIP ticket so I will be able to bring them in to find good places!" Tomoka winked at Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan…"

"The tickets will only be on sale next week right? A queue is already building up in the ticket retail centres!" Fuji said.

"More than half of them are members of the 'Seigaku Fan Club'!" Tomoka said proudly.

"What…what about ticket sales in Hyotei?" Sakuno stammered.

"They will only be on sale two days earlier before they are sold to the public." Fuji smiled.

"Oh…" was all Sakuno could say.

* * *

"I am going now Sakuno! Take care!" Tomoka waved. 

"Bye Tomo-chan!" Sakuno waved back and watched Tomoka leave.

"You have anything else to say to me?" Fuji stood beside Sakuno.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"I know you did not want to say it in front of Tomoka-san right? Fuji looked at Sakuno.

"Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno started.

"Yes?"

"Can you please pass this to Yuushi-senpai?" Sakuno passed two VIP tickets to her concert to Fuji.

"Why don't you pass them to him yourself?" Fuji questioned.

Sakuno fell silent. She did not know how to answer Fuji.

"I'll pass it to him. Do your best Sakuno, in everything." Fuji patted Sakuno on her back.

Sakuno looked gratefully at Fuji. "Arigato, Fuji-senpai!"

* * *

Notes:

1. sensei - teacher

2. senpai - senior

3. arigato - thank you

* * *

Credits:

Chapter 13: No Way To Say

Artiste: Hamasaki Ayumi

Album: A Ballads

* * *

Author's notes: The tickets thing, they were rather lame. I didn't know how to put it so... But I felt Tomoka had to get a ticket and so I crapped out the reason. Please just accept it as it is and continue to read and review! 


	14. Step By Step

Author's notes: A late update! Sorry sorry!

This fic is going to be complete in another 2 chapters! (And finally I can update **Affections Across Time**...) Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Step By Step**

"Yuushi, are you getting the tickets?" Gakuto asked.

"Huh? Er, hmm…" Yuushi answered half-heartedly.

"Yuushi!" Gakuto stomped his feet impatiently.

"I am getting the tickets." Yuushi answered. Gakuto was fuming but refrained from doing anything else to his doubles partner.

"Saa, who do have here?" A voice sounded.

Gakuto and Yuushi both turned in surprise to see Fuji smiling as always.

"Fuji!" Gakuto spoke up. Fuji nodded at Gakuto and said to him:

"Gakuto, I think Amagi-sensei is looking for you."

"Ah!" Gakuto jumped up. "I forgot! See you guys then, Yuushi, Fuji!" Gakuto said and ran out of the classroom.

Fuji glanced at Yuushi with a twinkle in his eye. "So Yuushi, are you attending Sakuno-chan's concert?"

"How is she? Er, I mean, yes…" Yuushi answered.

Fuji smiled a knowing smile. "She's fine and she wanted me to pass you this." Fuji passed two VIP tickets to Sakuno's concert to Yuushi.

"Fuji? What's this?" Yuushi held on to the tickets, astounded.

"VIP tickets to Sakuno-chan's concert!" Fuji replied.

"I know, but…" Yuushi was still looking at Fuji in disbelief.

"Apparently Sakuno-chan wants you to attend the concert. Saa Yuushi, why don't you turn up, especially now you have such good seats?" Fuji said.

Yuushi looked at the tickets in his hand. It seem as though he was having an internal struggle within himself. This did not go unnoticed by the ever-sensitive Fuji Syusuke.

"Yuushi!" Fuji gave Yuushi a pat on his back which startled him. "Where's the Oshitari Yuushi who is full of confidence and even hailed as the 'tensai' of Hyotei, similar to Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke? Don't shame my name, Oshitari Yuushi!"

Yuushi looked at Fuji in surprise. He never thought he would say all that to him.

"Now I have done my part. It is all up to you now!" Fuji smiled and waved goodbye to Yuushi who was still very much surprised.

* * *

Yuushi plopped himself on his bed immediately after he had reached home. He stared at the ceiling, as if hoping it would give him an answer. He knew he loved Sakuno, but he did not know her feelings. He thought about what Fuji had said to him. Sakuno had wanted him to attend the concert. Was she planning a rejection? Yuushi could never accept a rejection, especially if it never officially begun. He was too, afraid of being hurt. He thought of Fuji's words again, about the 'lost' Oshitari Yuushi. He had totally lost himself ever since he realised he was in love with Sakuno.

_"That's what love does to people eh?" _Yuushi thought to himself.

Yuushi then caught sight of the tickets on the table beside his bed. _"Oshitari Yuushi! Be a man!" _he thought to himself. He then sat up in his bed.

"Who can I ask anyway? Gakuto is probably going with Ohtori. I wish I could go there alone where no one can notice my expressions but I don't want to go alone too. Argh!" Yuushi said to no one in particular and plopped back down on his bed.

A female voice then sounded from downstairs. "Yuushi! Your…"

Before her sentence could be completed, Yuushi's door threw open.

"Yuushi! What are you doing around in bed! Your stamina has gotten worse that you get tired so easily is that it?" A boy standing at his door snorted.

"Kenya! What is the meaning of you coming to our house and barging into my room like that!" Yuushi glared at his cousin. "To top that up you have to insult me?"

"Cool it Yuushi!" Kenya said as he entered Yuushi's room.

"What are you doing here?" Yuushi asked straight-forwardly. He and Kenya had been rivals for as long as he could remember.

"You are so lucky to be able to study in Hyotei, Yuushi!" Kenya's eyes sparkled as he spoke. Yuushi did not like this one bit.

"Spit it out Kenya. What do you want?" Yuushi eyed his cousin warily. It wasn't like him to praise Hyotei, especially since the two had a penchant for competing with each other in who was the best in everything.

"Could you do me a favour Yuushi?" Kenya's eyes sparkled even more.

"So you are begging me now?" Yuushi smirked. He knew it was going to irritate the hell out of his cousin.

"Whatever Yuushi!" Kenya lost his cool. "I don't care now! But I will do anything just to get that!"

"So what is that _I can get but you can't_?" Yuushi smirked.

Kenya glared at Yuushi. "I'll get you for this later Yuushi. I want tickets to Sakuno-chan's concert. From what I know, Hyotei students have an advantage."

Yuushi stared at his cousin. "You like Sakuno-chan?"

"YES! Why do you think I travelled all the way to Tokyo for? So can you…" Kenya stopped when he spotted a pair of tickets on Yuushi's bedside table. He went over and picked them up.

"What do you think you are doing!" Yuushi tried to stop Kenya but in vain. He had the tickets in his hand already.

"Wow! VIP tickets to Sakuno-chan's concert!" Kenya screamed excitedly. He then glanced at Yuushi.

"You don't have anyone to go with do you?" Kenya asked.

"Where did you hear that from?" Yuushi replied indignantly.

"Well it is not like you have a girlfriend yet, or there is someone you like…" Kenya remarked.

Yuushi wanted to give his rebuttal but was stopped. "Of course I have." He muttered under his breath. "It's just that she's the one on stage…"

"Did you say something Yuushi? Anyway, I am going with you. Thanks Yuushi! I will pay you back sometime!" Kenya grinned.

"Kenya-kun! Yuushi! It's time for dinner!" a female voice sounded.

"Coming Auntie! I'm hungry after that long ride! Be quick Yuushi!" With that, Kenya bolted out of his room to the dinner table.

Yuushi stared at the leaving Kenya then at the single ticket remaining at his table.

"Guess my problem's solved now…" Yuushi sighed.

* * *

"All right everyone! Take a rest now! You too Sakuno-chan!"

"Ha…hai!" Sakuno answered breathlessly. The rehearsals were in the last stage. Soon it would be her actual concert. A tinge of nervousness engulfed her as she thought about the day. She was afraid of it coming, yet wanted it to come. She wanted to say something to Yuushi. She hoped he would attend the concert to hear what she had to say to him.

Sakuno's face, red from her vigorous dance moves, blushed a deeper red after she realised she was thinking of Yuushi.

_"Yuushi-senpai…Will you ever hear what I truly want to tell you?" _Sakuno thought.

* * *

Notes:

1. sensei - teacher

* * *

Credits:

Chapter 14: Step By Step

Artist: Ziggy

Anime: Detective Conan

* * *

Author's notes: Am I the first person to bring Kenya into a PoT fic? If yes, yayy! If no, well, nothing... Anyway enjoy chapter 14 and please review!


	15. My Confession

Author's notes: Finally! I've finally got this chapter out!

This chapter nearly killed me! I added stuff that came to mind, thus deviating from my original plan. Then I deleted some stuf and added some stuff and whew! It was tiring! I wonder if I have to rewrite it. It would be another hell!

This is the 2nd last chapter! The climax officially comes here! Hope you guys would enjoy it!

Is anyone wondering about my other fics? I haven't updated them in a long time and this is the reason why: The latest chapters of **Affections Across Time **and **Cinderguy **are in my laptop waiting to be posted. However, my aunt borrowed my laptop and the poor thing is also infected. So the one week borrowing period was extended to who knows when as she sent it to her friend for repair. Hopefully my chapters would not be deleted otherwise I would just faint!

Cut the crap aside, enjoy the 2nd last chapter of **I Sing A Song For You **and please review! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs featured in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 15: My Confession**

It was the day of Sakuno's concert. A large crowd had already gathered outside Atobe stadium even though the concert was scheduled to start in another three hours time. There was already a queue starting up as early as 6am in the morning. Many people in the queue were holding banners and fans with Sakuno's face on it.

Ohtori and Gakuto were already there. Even they had VIP tickets thanks to Atobe, they wanted to be early just in case. They were chatting excitedly about Sakuno and the concert. Beside them stood Shishido who was wearing a cap as usual and looking really pissed. He had been dragged here against his will. Atobe had generously given him a ticket. He had planned to give it away or even sell it to make a profit, however Ohtori saw he possessed the ticket and urged him to come. Gakuto was his accomplice in dragging him all the way here. So now he was in the midst of a whole lot of crazy screaming fans, in his opinion.

* * *

"Yuushi! Come on! Hurry up!" Kenya gestured to his cousin. 

Yuushi gave a sigh. "Kenya, the concert is not going to start in another two hours! What are you planning to do there?"

"I do not want to be late Yuushi!" Kenya replied. "Move those legs Yuushi! Are they just for show?"

"My legs are sexy and I guess people won't mind if they are for show!" Yuushi smirked.

"Whatever Yuushi! I have no time to bicker with you over here!" Kenya had his gaze fixed on the stadium which was only right in front of them. "We might even get to go to the backstage with the passes just before it starts!" he said excitedly.

Yuushi kept silent for a while. The last thing he wanted was to meet Sakuno face to face before he could even hear what she wanted to say in the concert. He was also afraid he would spoil her mood and cause the whole thing to turn into a failure.

"Use your brains Kenya. Why would they let us into the backstage when they are already so panicky? It is Sakuno-chan's first gig you know; they would not allow anything to spoil it." Yuushi said. "Or were the brain cells even existent in your head in the first place?" he couldn't help adding.

Kenya hissed at his cousin but did not say anything more. This must be one of the rare times when he did not even try to shoot back at Yuushi. His mind was distracted by a cute, petite girl.

* * *

Yuushi and Kenya entered the stadium. It was huge, as expected from the Atobes. However, it was packed. Every single seat had been taken up by fans who by now have hung their banners up to show their love and support for Sakuno. Yuushi noticed a certain banner: "The Seigaku Ryuuzaki Sakuno Fanclub". He strained his eyes to look in the direction and he certainly did not like what he found. He saw Sakuno's "ex-crush", as he called it, Echizen Ryoma. 

"Yuushi! What are you doing?" Kenya called out. "Let's go over to our seats."

Yuushi tore his eyes away from Ryoma and followed Kenya. However, his mind was still at where Ryoma was.

_"Don't tell me…Sakuno-chan is going to sing her song for him?" _Yuushi thought, a frown spreading across his face.

* * *

"Yuushi!" Gakuto called out in surprise. "You came!" 

"You are Mukahi Gakuto, Yuushi's double's partner right?" Kenya interjected before Yuushi could even answer.

"Who are you?" Gakuto asked.

Kenya smirked. "It's a surprise you don't know me. I'm Oshitari Kenya, Yuushi's cousin. You can just tell from the handsome features I possess; it runs in the Oshitari family. Only that I am much better looking than Yuushi over here."

Yuushi in the meantime, was too distracted to answer. Gakuto, together with Shishido and Ohtori were staring incredulously at Kenya.

"Are all the regulars here?" Yuushi asked.

"No." Shishido answered in a bored tone. He was still thinking why he was dragged here. "Jirou is sleeping somewhere. Atobe is probably sitting around in a high place with Kabaji smirking to himself on how great he is."

"The Atobes are really rich…" Kenya commented. "So you guys like Sakuno-chan too?" Kenya asked.

"Oh yes!" Gakuto sprang up excitedly. Kenya, Gakuto and Ohtori had an excited conversation about Sakuno. Shishido was still looking bored. Yuushi in the meantime, was anxious for the concert to start.

* * *

There were only 5 minutes left to Sakuno's first ever concert. A tense air had swept across the entire backstage and there were frantic last minute preparations. Sakuno was trying to calm herself down. She was behind the curtains, getting ready for the cue to step on to the stage and perform for the first time in a stadium. She remembered what Fuji had said to her moments before: 

"You can do it Sakuno-chan." Fuji smiled. "Don't forget what you really want to do!"

_"Fuji-senpai!" _Sakuno thought with a look of determination on her face. _"I will do what I have to do! I will not back down from it again!"_

* * *

"Oh I can't wait for it to start!" Gakuto's eyes were shining like a little child's. The concert was going to start any moment, and the crowd was getting restless. Everyone wanted to see their favourite idol, namely Sakuno, on stage. 

Yuushi was definitely impatient for the concert to start too, but he did not show it. He hid his feelings behind his cool exterior. He really missed Sakuno, and he wanted an answer too. He could not put it off any longer, and he did not know how to take it if it turned out to be a rejection.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan!" A voice said. "Five more seconds! Five, four, three, two, one!" 

After "one", the lights in the stadium dimmed. Sakuno then went out on stage singing "Future".

The crowd cheered. Screams echoed from every corner of the stadium. Sakuno-chan sang and danced on the stage, her nervousness all forgotten. She shone just like a star, captivating the hearts of those below.

Yuushi stared at Sakuno. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. All the more he wanted to be the only one in her life. He listened intently to every single note which escaped from her silver throat, ignoring his star-struck team mates.

Sakuno was performing with all her heart onstage. However, not 100 percent of it was on her performance. She was trying to see if Yuushi had come to the concert too. From Fuji's words, she assumed that he had turned up. She tried her best to spot him in the audience while she belted out all her hits perfectly.

* * *

"Minna!" Sakuno addressed. "Thank you for attending my first ever live concert!" The crowd cheered and clapped. 

"I'm really glad that I am able to hold this concert! This concert will be ending in a short while." Sakuno paused and smiled as protests came from the audience who did not want it to end at all. "It has been fantastic, thank you for all your support! Don't worry because Ryuuzaki Sakuno will always do her best for her fans!" Sakuno bowed to the loud cheers of the audience. "For the final song, I will sing a song in which I penned the lyrics. This song goes out to all of you there who have a special person in your heart. This applies to me and you. Enjoy this song: 'Secret Of My Heart'."

The band began to play. Sakuno began to sing.

"**_Donna kotoba ni kaete (If I were to change the words I say to you,)_**

**_kimi ni tsutaerareru darou ( do you suppose they would reach you?)_**

_**Arekara ikutsumo no kisetsu ga (Since that time, many seasons have passed.)**_

_**Toorisugita keredo itsumo soba de waratteru (But even though I always smiled by your side)**_

_**Watashi ni mo ienai koto ga mada hitotsu dake aru (there is still one thing I can't say.)**_

* * *

_**Secret of my heart utagattemo nai ne (Secret of my heart, I have no doubt)**_

_**Itsu date sukoshi no mirai ga areba (if there will ever be a little bit of tomorrow.)**_

_**Shinjitsu wa te ni irerareru hazu (The truth ought to be place in our hands.)**_

_**I can't say mou sukoshi dake (I can't say, just a little more)**_

_**I'm waiting for a chance (I'm waiting for a chance.)"**_

Yuushi listened to every single word. He looked straight at Sakuno. She was singing with all her heart. No doubt the song was for someone very special to her, but who was it? What he did not know was that Sakuno was still searching frantically for her "special person".

**_"Konna odayaka na toki (In this peaceful time,)_**

_**Motto tsunagatteitai (I want to connect a little more.)**_

_**Subete wo miseru no ga kowakute (I'm afraid to show your soul.)**_

**_Sukoshi hanarete aruku kimi no yokogao ga naze ka (For a while, I walk apart from you, but why is it that your face)_**

**_Kowaresou de mamoritai motto chikazukitai yo (looks about to break? I want to protect you, I want to be close to you.)_**

* * *

**_Secret of my heart wakattekureru yo ne (Secret of my heart, you understand, right?)_**

**_Dare datte nigetai toki mo aru kedo (Everyone feels like they want to escape sometimes.)_**

_**Sore dake ja nanimo hajimaranai (But if that's all we do, nothing can begin.)**_

_**I can't say kitto kanarazu (I can't say, but surely, absolutely,)**_

_**I'm calling for a chance (I'm calling for a chance.)"**_

At this very moment, Yuushi saw Sakuno. She was looking straight at him, as if her words were directed solely at him.

**_"Can I tell the truth? (Can I tell the truth?)_**

_**Sono kotoba iezu karamawari sono kuchibiru ni (These words I cannot speak hover around my lips.)**_

_**Feel in my heart kakusenai kore ijou (Feel in my heart, I just can't hide any more than this)**_

_**Cause I love you (Cause I love you)**_

* * *

_**I believe in you (I believe in you)**_

_**Wherever you are (Wherever you are.)**_

**_Can you feel my heart? ( Can you feel my heart?)_**

_**Can you feel my heart? (Can you feel my heart?)**_

* * *

_**Can't you see you're my dream ushinaitakunai yo (Can't you see you're my dream? I can't bear to lose)**_

**_Taisetsu na kimi to sugosu kono jikan (this precious time I have spent with you.)_**

_**Akirameru kurai nara shinjite (When you feel ready to give up, just believe.)**_

_**I just wanna say mou mayowanai (I just wanna say, I'm not lost anymore.)**_

* * *

_**Can't you see you're my heart donna tsukurimono mo (Can't you see you're my heart? There will come a day)**_

_**Kantan ni kowareshimau hi ga kuru (when all the lies will be easily broken apart.)**_

_**Dakedo mata itsumademo kawaranai (And yet, things will never change.)**_

_**Secret of my heart Our future is forever (Secret of my heart, Our future is forever…)"**_

Sakuno bowed to the audience amidst the thunderous applause. Her eyes never left Yuushi till the end of the song. She had a longing look in her eyes which did not escape his sharp notice. She wanted him to know how she truly felt.

"Yuushi! Yuushi! Did you see that?" Kenya asked excitedly. "Sakuno-chan was looking here all the time when she was singing! I think she was looking at _me_!"

Yuushi was not bothered by Kenya at this very moment. He could not be bothered by anybody. The audience chanted "Encore! Encore!" while he left his seat for backstage. He needed no more words. All he wanted to do now was to see the one he loved dearly, and who loved him back as well.

* * *

Credits: 

**Secret Of My Heart**

Song/Lyrics: Kuraki Mai

Music/Composition: Ohno Aika

* * *

Chapter 15: My Confession 

Artiste: FLAME

Album: Shake You Down Single

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Shishido is so hot! XD

I wonder if my characters are OOC... I hope I do not have to rewrite this too! Haha! Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be the very last! Hope everyone has enjoyed my fic up to now!

Please read and review!


	16. Shining Days

Author's notes: Finally it's the last chapter!

It has been six months already! Thanks to all of you who supported my fic all these while! And to all the reviewers! Thank you all very much! I can't thank you enough! Thank you so much! (bows frantically)

It's been really fun writing this fic and I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks lots!

Here's the last chapter! Enjoy and please review for the very last time! Doumo arigato gozaimashita!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs featured in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Shining Days**

"Hey Fuji!" Yuushi called out.

"Hi Yuushi!" Fuji greeted. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Just fine." Yuushi smirked. Indeed, things have been going well for Yuushi for the past three years. He had gotten himself a place in the prestigious Hyotei University, he was on the Japanese national team for tennis and most importantly, Sakuno was officially his girlfriend. They had been going out for three years now and the relationship was going steadily for the both of them. Sakuno was still in show-business, her popularity never waning but instead growing larger and larger. She was hailed as a pop princess and were among those on the A-list. Despite her hectic schedule, she managed to get into Hyotei University too and Yuushi was most glad about this, although he did not show it publicly.

"I suppose that means everything is going fine with Sakuno-chan too!" Fuji smiled a knowing smile.

Yuushi glanced at Fuji. "You know Fuji?" he started. "I guess I've really got to thank you. Without you, Sakuno and I would never have gotten together. Thank you Fuji."

"What are friends for Yuushi!" Fuji gave Yuushi a friendly pat on the back. "Anyway, I look upon Sakuno-chan as my little sister. Therefore it's natural for me to take care of her and give her what I think is the best!" he said before adding in a small voice: "Just like Yuuta!" "But most of all, I could see that both of you have feelings for each other so I just decided to butt in a little! Saa…I'm a pretty good matchmaker, aren't I?" Fuji gave a smile of self-satisfaction.

Yuushi smiled at his words. "Thanks again Fuji."

"No problem!" Fuji answered. "By the way Yuushi, aren't you worried about the rumours and gossips around Sakuno-chan lately?" he asked.

Yuushi shook his head with confidence. "No, I'm not a bit worried at all. I trust Sakuno and she trusts me. That's the most important thing. Trust is one of the most important factors in maintaining a relationship." He said matter-of-factly.

"I see…" Fuji said. "Then would you be worried about my rumoured romantic relationship with Sakuno-chan?"

"Come on Fuji, if I was worried about you I would have killed you a long time ago!" Yuushi laughed.

"Oh really?" Fuji had a tinge of sadism creeping into his voice. "Then who was that black-haired classmate of mine who wears glasses and almost tried to kill me three years ago when he heard the news that Sakuno-chan and I were dating?"

"Ahem!" Yuushi gave an unnatural cough. "That's in the past Fuji! Yare yare, I see you're the same old Fuji!"

Fuji smiled his sadistic smile. "And isn't the media giving wild guesses about Sakuno-chan's boyfriend who is not in showbiz? I believe the both of you have been followed by the paparazzi before and some photos have been taken?"

"You mean them?" Yuushi smirked. "Sometimes it's good having Atobe as a friend. One word from him and all the tabloids and newspapers are barred from reporting on this issue. Personally I don't mind it; it would show everyone that Sakuno belongs to me. However it would affect her career therefore I'm more supportive of this idea. Isn't Sachou happy about that too?" he chuckled.

"He's grinning from ear to ear!" Fuji laughed and Yuushi joined him.

"So are you going to Sakuno-chan's concert at Budokan tonight?" Fuji asked after their laughter had subsided.

"Of course, I never miss _any _of her concerts!" Yuushi replied with a smile.

"I suppose so, Oshitari Yuushi the good boyfriend! Taking off time from his busy tennis trainings!" Fuji teased.

"I'm not like someone who was voted as 'Best Boyfriend' and number one for 'Who Would You Want For A Boyfriend' for three years straight!" Yuushi returned the favour.

"Saa…who is that?" Fuji pretended to wonder. "You better get going if you don't want to be late for the concert."

"Yeah! See you Fuji" Yuushi took a quick glance at his watch. "And again Fuji," Yuushi turned back towards his friend. "Thank you." With that, he bolted off, leaving a smiling Fuji behind.

* * *

Sakuno could not help but play with her fingers. Why, she wondered, after three years in showbiz she would still be so jittery before a concert? She took deep breaths to calm her down. That calmed her down a bit but her quickened heart beat returned quickly, rending all previous efforts useless.

"Sakuno." A deep voice called out from behind her.

Sakuno turned to see who it was and immediately brightened up. "Yuushi-kun!"

Yuushi smiled and went towards her. "Feeling nervous?" he asked.

Sakuno blushed and nodded. After all the years, her habit still had not changed at all.

"Don't worry! Everything will turn out just fine!" Yuushi said soothingly and gave Sakuno a peck on her cheek, causing her to blush further.

"Hai!" Sakuno smiled, the red colour still evident on her cheeks.

* * *

Cheers and thunderous applause echoed around Budokan. After they had died down a little, Sakuno started to speak.

"Arigato minna-san!" Sakuno spoke in a sweet voice. "Next I will be performing a new song, penned by myself. Hope you all enjoy it!"

Music started to fill the entire stadium. Sakuno brought the microphone and started singing in her sweet voice.

**_"Mou dare mo jama dekinai (No one can get in our way anymore.)_**

_**KISU wo uketomete (Please accept my kiss.)**_

_**Ai dake wo tashikametai motto (I want to be more certain of our love)**_

**_Yo ga akeru mae ni (before the day breaks.)_**

* * *

_**Aoi yoru no hikari (I'm just looking up at the stars)**_

_**Subete tsutsumikonde iru (that wrap everything)**_

_**Hoshi wo miageteru dake (in the blue light of the light.)**_

* * *

_**Hitotsu dake (If only one wish)**_

_**Negai ga todoku nara (comes true,)**_

_**Kokoro tsutaete (show him my feelings.)**_

* * *

_**Mou dare mo jama dekinai (No one can get in our way anymore.)**_

_**Tsuyoku dakishimete (Hold me tightly.)**_

**_Kokoro made tsuresatte issho ni (Take me away with you into your heart)_**

_**Yo ga akeru mae ni (before the day breaks.)**_

* * *

_**BERU no naranai yoru (On nights when the phone doesn't ring,)**_

_**Shashin no egao mitsumete (I gaze at the smiling face in pictures)**_

_**Anata no koe wo omoi dashiteru (and remember your voice.)**_

* * *

_**Nukumori wo (I want to feel)**_

_**Chikaku ni kanjitai (your warmth closer,)**_

_**Fureaeru hodo (until we touch.)**_

* * *

_**Mou dare mo jama dekinai (No one can get in our way anymore.)**_

_**Nido to hanarenai (We'll never be apart again.)**_

_**Yume no naka tabi shitai dakara (So I want to go on a journey in a dream)**_

_**Yo ga akeru mae ni (before the day breaks.)**_

* * *

**_Mou dare mo jama dekinai (No one can get in our way anymore.)_**

_**KISU wo uketomete (Please accept my kiss.)**_

_**Ai dake wo tashikametai motto (I want to be more certain of our love)**_

_**Yo ga akeru mae ni (before the day breaks.)**_

* * *

_**Yo ga akeru mae ni (Before the day breaks.)"**_

Sakuno finished the song with a big smile amidst thunderous applause. The smile was not due to the satisfaction of hearing her fans cheer for her, but it was because she was thinking of the only one in her heart all the time while singing.

Yuushi stood behind the stage and watched Sakuno. He too had a smile on his face. He wanted to be the first one Sakuno sees after her concerts, he wanted to be the one she was writing lyrics for, he wanted to be the one she thinks of when she's singing with all of heart. Most of all, he wanted to be the only she loves. And the fact is, he already is.

* * *

**Credits:**

**Yo ga Akeru Mae ni**

Song/Lyrics: Satou Akemi

Composition: Serizawa Kazunori

Arrangement: Ootomo Hiroki

* * *

Chapter 16: Shining Days

Artiste: Kuribayashi Minami

Album: Shining Days Single

* * *

Author's notes: It's the end! Thanks again to everyone who supported this fic!

Actually I was thinking of adding a special chapter (like those you usually have in manga). If you think it would be fine, please leave a review saying that. If its better leaving this fic the way it is, please tell me too.

Please review this final chapter. And again, thanks to all the supporters and reviewers of this fic. I can never thank you enough. (bows)


End file.
